


Embodiment of Disaster Written at 4 AM

by Cordfro



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: "mu hor bosy" ーTsukioka Tsumugi, Alot of swearing, Chikage has joined :D, Everyone is here basically - Freeform, Harugumi in Walmart is a sort of prelude of Harugumi in Hospital, I am so fucking bad at tagging, I swear to God this fic is at the boderline of M rated, Juban if you squint, Masumi is at the brink of sanity with all the rejections from Izumi, Masumi is obsessed with Kantoku-chan as always, Muku is a child, Multi, No Beta We Die Like August, Sakuya is a baby, Sakyou dies, Sakyou hates the Mankai Dorm, Sakyou is also a bad drunk, Swearing, T rated but could turn M rated in future, Tank-kun is here boyss, Tenma gets hit by ice cream truck-chan, This chatfic is a sin, Tsumugi is a bad drunk, Tsuzuru is done with this shit, Why Did I Write This?, Yuki is becoming sleep deprived, Yukki is slightly mom-inclined due to me wholesomely loving him so much, it's four in the fucking morning here wth am I doing with my life, mentions of drinking, mentions of stripping, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordfro/pseuds/Cordfro
Summary: Tsugumi wakes up to a hangover and with shards of broken wine bottle not very far from him.He realises that he had smashed a wine bottle on the wall (without waking any one up some-fucking-how), and he apparently had stripped down to his shorts.But he doesn't realize the fact that he had also committed a crime by summoning the root of all disasters.Will Tsukioka Tsumugi be able to escape the wrath of Furuichi Sakyou, the demon king of the rules of the Mankai Dorm? Or will he not?Find out in the next episode of "This is a fucking disaster."(I wrote this at 4 AM I'm sorry)
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 54
Kudos: 115





	1. Tsumugi wtf have you done

**_11:54 PM_ **

  
_Tsukioka Tsumugi made a chatroom_

_Tsukioka Tsumugi added 19 other to the chatroom_

_Tsukioka Tsumugi changed the chatroom name into "Whszzup flowrr fuckers"_

_Tsukioka Tsugumi changed his chat name to "blubery fucker_ "

  
blubery fucker: 

blubery fucker: thus gon b th cha 4 al u hornny fuckrs oyt therr 

blubery fucker went offline

  
**_8:18 AM_ **

  
_Miyoshi Kazunari, Minagi Tsuzuru and 4 others are online_

  
Minagi Tsuzuru: this is what I wake up to on a sunday morning

Sakuma Sakuya: this is a great idea! We can all chat with each other like this!

Sakisaka Muku: I am sure this can help us all get along even more! Though I don't quite understand what Tsukioka-san wanted to say

Miyoshi Kazunari: i never knew that tsumu tsumu could do this

Miyoshi Kazunari: and hey tsuzurun!

Sumeragi Tenma: what the actual fuck?

Fushimi Omi: uhh.. do I have to explain this?

Sumeragi Tenma: More like Tsumugi-san should, but go on

Fushimi Omi: turns out one glass is enough for Tsumugi-san to.. uh.. turn into this

Sumeragi Tenma: 

Fushimi Omi: Me, Tsumugi-san, Azuma-san, and Tasuku-san, were only having a small late night drink but uh..

Fushimi Omi: Tsumugi-san was half naked before we even knew it and tossed his shirt into Tasuku-san's face

Sumeragi Tenma:

Hyoudo Juza: 

Minagi Tsuzuru: 

Miyoshi Kazunari: so while this exists let's hurry up and get this party going

  
_Miyoshi Kazunari changed his and 18 others' chat name_

  
Kazu: k now we're good

Mukkun: aren't these basically your nicknames for us?

Tsuzurun:

Tenten: 

  
_Tenten took admin rights from 6 others_

_Tenten changed his chat name to "Tenma"_

  
Kazu: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhー
> 
> I was high on serotonin when I wrote this and am high on sleep right now.
> 
> Good day, reader. Thanks for taking your time to read this trash.


	2. Sakyou's announcement

_**4:45 P**_ _**M** _

  
_Saku-saku is online_

  
Saku-saku: **@everyone** this is from Sakyou-san!

Saku-saku: since he was a bit busy, he said me to announce this in here for him

Saku-saku: "We are now going to discuss what crawled up Tsukioka's ass that caused this disaster. Everyone should be here because we are getting down to bussiness."

Kazu: Okay!

Saku-saku: he said to run a roll call so

Saku-saku: **@Massu**

Saku-saku: **@Massu**

Saku-saku: **@Massu**

Tenma: I don't think he is here

Saku-saku: but it shows he is online

Massu: stop disturbing me I am sending dms to Kantoku

Saku-saku: but Sakyou-san has an announcement 

Massu: Do I seem like I care?

Tenma: let's just move on

Saku-saku: ok!

Saku-saku: **@Tsuzurun**

  
_Tsuzurun changed his chat name to "Minagi Tsuzuru"_

  
Minagi Tsuzuru: here

Saku-saku: **@Itarun**

Saku-saku: **@Itarun**

Saku-saku: **@Itarun**

Saku-saku: **@Itarun**

Tenma: 

Itarun: I just lost my combo thanks to you. What do you need?

Kazu: Frooch-san has an announcement to make!

Itaru: don't interrupt my gaming session

Itarun: btw I need some good gacha pulls soon 

Saku-saku: Ok!

Saku-saku: **@Ronron**

Ronron: I am resent!

Minagi Tsuzuru: present*

Saku-saku: **@Tenma**

Tenma: right here

Saku-saku: **@Yukki**

Yukki: who the hell took my admin?

Tenma: I did, got a problem you brat?

Yukki: shut up bonehead. I dont care if you take admin from these poopheads but why the hell did you take mine

Tenma: I don't need a reason to

Saku-saku: **@Mukkun**

Mukkun: I am present!

Saku-saku: **@Sumi**

Sumi: hereeeeee

Saku-saku: **@Kazu**

Kazu: right here!!

Saku-saku: **@Settza**

_Settza changed Hyoudo_ _ru's chat name to "Fucking asshole"_

  
Fucking asshole: wtf

Yukki: watch your language, there are children here

Fucking asshole: h

Saku-saku: **@Taicchan**

Taicchan: presenttt!!

Saku-saku: **@Mom**

Mom: hereーwait, why am I the mom?

Kazu: because u are

Saku-saku: **@blubery fucker**

blubery fucker: Good evening, everyone.

blubery fucker: Wait, why is my username this?

Tenma: that is exactly what we are here to find out

Saku-saku: **@Tasuku**

Tasuku: hey

Saku-saku: **@Hiso-hiso**

Saku-saku: **@Hiso-hiso**

Hiso-hiso: Im tryin toflkdiddkdkdkkfjf

Tasuku: he fell asleep again. Just move on.

Saku-saku: **@Aririn**

Aririn: Was my appearance anticipated by someone? Because I am now present.

Hiso-hiso: ekskdjejenneeijs no

Aririn: :(

Saku-saku: **@Azuu**

Azuu: Good evening

Saku-saku: so everybody is here!

Saku-saku: here is what Sakyou-san sent me

Saku-saku: "What drugs are you on, Tsukioka?"

blubery fucker: I swear to God, I did not do this.

Yukki: did you even scroll up and read what happened there?

blubery fucker: Oh.

blubery fucker: What did I do?

Azuu: Strip your clothes off in front of everyone, throw your shirt at Tasuku-kun's face, smash a bottle of vodka on the wall and sleep instantly after that.

Mom: and create this hell.

blubery fucker: 

blubery fucker: h

blubery fucker: I profusely apologize for my crimes. Even though Furuichi-san had banned anyone from making a group chat, I still did this. I really didn't mean to do it, and I didn't even realize when had I gotten so drunk that I would strip my clothes off I apologize for every one of my degenerate actions and deeds that I have committed. I even wasted a bottle of vodka I am so sorry, please forgive me for my terrible actions, I am so sorry. I am really sorry for throwing a shirt at Tasuku's face, I didn't mean to do it I am so fucking sorr

Tenma: ?

Yukki: He reached the character limit, you bonehead.

Tenma: shut up

Tasuku: it's fine, don't apologize. You were drunk

blubery fucker:

Azuu: it's totally fine, that bottle of vodka was actually cheap sake from the convenience store that I poured into a vodka bottle

Fucking asshole: what the fuck

Mom: and don't worry about stripping, I got some good shots

Taicchan: mom nO

Tenma: MOM

Settza: h

Fucking asshole: wait I have admin

_Fucking asshole took admin rights from Settza_

  
Settza: FUCK I FORGOT TO DO THAT

  
_Fucking asshole changed Settza's chat name to "Motherfucker"_

  
Motherfucker: godamnit Hyoudou

Minagi Tsuzuru: this is a fucking disaster why am I alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, Tsumugi manages to survive another chaotic day in his life.
> 
> What the hell is wrong with me
> 
> And hey, it's 3 am this time!
> 
> And trust me, if you are going to follow this chatfic, you're in for a ride.
> 
> Because it is going to be fucking chaotic
> 
> Yay
> 
> Juza is bby btw


	3. Kazunari's vengeance for deleting the group chat #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazu unintentionally takes revenge

_**6:23 PM** _

  
_Furuuchu is online_

  
Furuuchu: **@everyone**

Furuuchu: **@everyone** Listen here, fuckers.

  
_16 others are online_

  
Itaru: I lost my combo again.

Kazu: evening Frooch-san!

Saku-saku: what have you called us for?

Furuuchu: **@Azuu** Who the fuck pours cheap convenience store-bought sake into a vodka bottle?

Azuu: I got bored so I did it for fun

Tenma: for fun?

Azuu: I left the bottle in Hisoka and Homare's room but somehow it got in the hands of drunk Tsumugi

Furuuchu: What the fuck were you drinking and why in Mikage and Arisugawa's room?

Azuu: The leftover vodka and Hisoka and Homare's room because I am sure they have the most creative way of dealing with sake in vodka bottles.

blubery fucker: I am so sorry.

Furuuchu: Stop apologizing.

Furuuchu: So I am kicking everyone from this chatroom now that this case is over.

Kazu: no! please wait!

Furuuchu: What do you want?

Kazu: please

Kazu: it has a will to live

Kazu: it is alive

Kazu: please don't kill it already please

Kazu: IT IS TOO YOUNG TO DIE

Furuuchu: Shut up. You know the rules, and they are that no one can make a chatroom with the entire dorm in it.

Kazu: why can't we? :(

Furuuchu: Have you looked at Minagi's condition the entire day because of the presence of this hell?

Kazu: I

Kazu: :(

Kazu: but

Furuuchu: No buts.

Kazu: :(

  
_Furuuchu has kicked Kazu and 18 others from the chatroom_

_Furuuchu has changed his chat name to "Furuichi"_

_Furuichi went offline_

_______________

**Natsugumi chat**

  
**6:30 PM**

  
_Kazu is online_

Kazu: Frooch-san kicked us from the gc 

Kazu: :(

Tenten: I am not surprised. I knew this would have same fate as the every other gc that ever existed

Mukkun: It's fine! Maybe we will get another one of these days!

Kazu: okay but I am still kinda sad

Mukkun: then let's get some late winter ice cream!

Kazu: hell yeaa!!

Kazu: who is coming?

Tenten: I am free so

Mukkun: I will also tag along

Yukki: don't get sick 

Yukki: also I have work so I can't come but bring butterscotch or pistachio for me

Sumi: I will also come!!

Yukki: Muku, please keep an eye on these idiots

Mukkun: ok

Kazu: ice creammm yayyy 

  
**7:00 PM**

  
Kazu: Tenten is in the hospital

Yukki: fuck

Yukki: this is what happens when I am not there to watch over you idiots

Yukki: what the fuck happened?

Kazu: tenten and sumi accidentally walked in front of an ice cream truck

Mukkun: Yuki-kun, are you coming?

Yukki: yeah, give me 10 minutes, I need to tell this to Kantoku-san and the rest

Kazu: got it

Yukki: what happened to Misumi?

Kazu: he jumped over the truck when it approached

Kazu: right now he is talking to the police

Yukki: I fucking hate you all, honestly 

Kazu: aww we love you too

_______________  
  


**Whszzup flowrr fuckers**

  
**7:45 PM**

  
_Furuichi added 20 others to this chat room_

  
blubery fucker: Furuichi-san?

blubery fucker: Have we been added back?

Tachibana Izumi: **@everyone** Tenma is in the hospital

Motherfucker: ok

Motherfucker: wait what

Taicchan: what happened :00

Furuichi: apparently some ice cream truck was about to run over Ikaruga and Sumeragi, but the former jumped over the truck and only Sumeragi got hit.

Tasuku: 

Mom: Yuki-kun wasn't there?

Tachibana Izumi: he was busy, so he left Muku-kun to them but uhh

Tachibana Izumi: this happened

Fucking asshole: but worse has happened to them by now

Tasuku: I recall them being found in the garbage behind a building in Shibuya by the police the next morning because they couldn't find their way back to Veludo and they all forgot their phones at home.

Azuu: It isn't too serious, is it?

Furuichi: Rurikawa informed that he wasn't hurt in any vital spot except for a few scratches.

Mom: that's a relief

Aririn: May I ask, though, where is Harugumi?

Tachibana Izumi: they are out to buy some important stuff that I needed 

Tachibana Izumi: wait

Tachibana Izumi: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next chapter
> 
> Izumi knows how much of a chaos Harugumi can cause, especially when they are out in a shopping centre.  
> 
> 
> Honestly, I am starting to love Tsumugi because of this chatfic
> 
>   
> I don't have words for next chapter 
> 
> I already have it planned and by far, I think its gonna be worst chapter until now
> 
> Thanks for the kudos btw this is my first fic so it makes me really happy to see that people are enjoying this trash


	4. Kazunari's Vengeance for deleting the chat #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos resumes

**Harugumi chat**

  
**_7:12 PM_ **

  
Taruchi: where r citron and masumi

Taruchi: where am I

Taruchi: this is why I said let's go to target 

Taruchi: now look we ar lost in walmart 

Sakuya: where are you, itaru-san?

Taruchi: I am in front a tower of shampoo and ketchup bottles taped together

Tsuzuru: why are shampoo and ketchup bottles taped together

Taruchi: Idk they just ar

Tsuzuru: Sakuya where are yksnbchdhsbxhbsb

Taruchi: shit he is ded

Sakuya: we will hold a great funeral for you, Tsuzuru-kun, along with Masumi and Citron

Taruchi: yea

Taruchi: so where r u sakuaybdnsywbdbhd

Sakuya: Itaru-san please dont leave me alone

Sakuya: ITARU-SAN!!

Sakuya: DD:

Sakuya: :'(

Sakuya: D':

Sakuya: T-T

Sakuya: you all will be missed

Sakuya: wait where am I

Sakuya: what is this place

Sakuya: this place isnt Walmart

Sakuya:

Tsuzuru: JCBSUBBSBGGFWBSJ SAKUYA

Sakuya: I thought you were dead

Tsuzuru: I came back to life but my back still hasn't 

Tsuzuru: and I think I already have been buried because I am currently under a load bottles or something

Tsuzuru: Sakuya

Tsuzuru: SAKUYA

_______________

**Whszzup flowrr fuckers**

  
**_7:19 PM_ **

  
Tachibana Izumi: Tsuzuru just messaged me that Sakuya is lost and he says the place where he is isn't Walmart 

Mom: fuck

Tachibana Izumi: he also said that his back is broken and he is buried under a load of bottles

Motherfucker: FUCK

Tachibana Izumi: he said that Masumi and Citron have disappeared into thin air

blubery fucker: ndhshxhshFUCk

Tachibana Izumi: Sakuya isn't replying anymore and Tsuzuru actually got pushed into a tower of bottles by some cart at full speed. He also said Itaru was standing near a tower and his messages disappeared as soon as he hit the tower that means they are close but Tsuzuru can't fucking stand up

Furuichi: FUCK

Mom: what the fuck are we supposed to do?

Taicchan: which Walmart did they go to?

Azuu: Someone try messaging or calling Sakuya

Fucking asshole: on it

Tasuku: someone call the police

Motherfucker: on it

Azuu: Homare, Hisoka, are you there?

Aririn: Hisoka seems to be quite indulged in his sleep as usual, but this is a TRAGEDY!

Blubery fucker: someone visit the fucking Walmarts around the area

Taicchan: ON IT!

Tachibana Izumi: someone fucking visit the hospital and natsugumi

Azuu: on it

Furuichi: Arisugawa, me and Mikage will stay here. The rest, get your asses working two of our troupes are in danger.

Blubery fucker: okay

_**10:43 PM** _

  
Furuichi: everyone submit your reports

Taicchan: they were in the bigger branch of Walmart itaru masumi citron and tsuzuru were found under a tower of shampoo and ketchup bottles taped together masumi and citron had broken legs because they were apparently rushing around with a trolley and by mistake hit tsuzuru and sent him flying and then crashed straight into Itaru breaking both their backs

Fucking asshole: no reply came from Sakuya no matter how much I called him but then suddenly someone picked the phone and it was a female Target staff

Motherfucker: the police found him crying in a corner because he was lost in target and everyone else was in walmart 

Azuu: when I arrived, all I saw was Yuki scolding Kazunari and Muku crying. Tenma on his hospital bed was awake but was acting like he would die any second and was spending last seconds of his life till the doctor told him that he can leave the hospital in two days. Misumi was quietly sitting with a sad face in the waiting room with his protractor and a traffic cone in his hands to console him.

Tachibana Izumi: Masumi, Citron, Itaru and Tsuzuru have been admitted to the hospital with their broken bones and doctor said that they can't get out of the bed till the next week

Furuichi: This is so fucking stupid. How did buying ice cream and shopping turn into this?

blubery fucker: I am sorry, Sakyou-san but I have to say this. 

blubery fucker: Kantoku buys the grocery most of the time, but this time Tenma became injured so she had to go to the hospital, which is why she sent Harugumi. This all started because of ice cream, which was a suggestion brought up because Kazunari was sad. You made him sad by kicking everyone out of this chat.

blubery fucker: thus, this is your fault.

Furuichi: what the actual fuck

Motherfuck: he is right yknow

Tachibana Izumi: yea

Tasuku: can't disagree

Fucking asshole: h

Azuu: yes

Taichi: yeah

Homaru: true

Mom: Tsumugi-san isn't wrong

Furuichi: shut the fuck up

Furuichi: this can cause more disturbance to our already chaotic lives

Homare: chaos' one of simple definitions is disharmony. Disharmony is caused by the sadness of other people. You are the one who has caused disharmony; thus chaos this time, Sakyou-san.

Furuichi: I hate you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's past is so fucking sad :((
> 
> Rip August
> 
> And Chikage is fucking hot, I just realized.
> 
> Of course, he will be making his appearance soon..
> 
> When I unlock the fifth episode
> 
> I'm still on third so that's gotta wait for a bit, sadly. But I shall be there in a few weeks.
> 
> Btw, the setting is after Fuyugumi's closing night so
> 
> Ye
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, really appreciate those :))


	5. Kazunari's Vengeance for deleting the chat #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four harugumi members and his own troupe mate being getting admitted in hospital isn't enough for his vengeance's thirst to be quenched.

_**11:45 PM** _

_Furuichi is online_

_Furuichi kicked Tachibana Izumi, Saku-saku and 18 others from the chatroom_

_Furuichi went offline_

_______________

**Natsugumi chat**

  
_**11:47 PM** _

  
_Kazu is online_

  
Kazu: he kicked us again :(

Yukki: is that your concern to your troupe member stuck in hospital?

Kazu: yukki ur too stressed

Yukki: why wouldn't I be? The tangerine idiot is in hospital, along with four harugumi members stuck on their beds

Mukkun: don't worry Yuki-kun. Tenma-kun will be released in 2 days and the harugumi members will be in hospital for no longer than 2 weeks

Yukki: let me remind you that spring comes after winter which means harugumi's performance is next

Mukkun: I am sure Kantoku-san and Harugumi will figure something out

Kazu: yea so dont worry

Yukki:

Yukki:

Yukki: I

Yukki: okay

Kazu: but the gc :(

Yukki: idc

Yukki: it was it's fate to end like this

Kazu:

Kazu:

Kazu: does

Kazu: does this mean I have to do smth on my own

Yukki: don't commit a crime please

Kazu: 

Kazu: is stealing someones phone a crime

Yukki: dOnT do iT

Kazu: I need to save what drunk tsumu tsumu made for us

Kazu: for all us horny fuckers out here

Yukki: Muku is here, shut the fuck up

Kazu: I

Kazu: the fate of that gc rests in my hands imma save it

Yukki: please don't commit a crime the hack is already in hospital we dont want you in jail

  
_Kazu went offline_

  
Yukki: hh

Yukki: fuck

Mukkun: is he going to steal a phone?

Yukki: I think

  
_Tenten is online_

  
Tenten: my phone is buzzing like the world is ending what is wrong

Yukki: scroll up

Tenten: oh

Tenten: fuck

_**12:34 AM** _

  
_Kazu is online_

  
Tenten: what the fuck did you do?

Kazu: handed a bottle of sake to Sakyou

Tenten: wait that's all?

Kazu: I intend on grabbing the chance when he is drunk and take it

Tenten: kazunari please dont

Kazu: but :(

Kazu: I need to save this chatfic

Tenten: what

Kazu: jandhsnnsnshJNdnKDHSZBBC nothing

_______________ 

(About a few uneventful days later)

**Whszzup flowrr fuckers**

  
_**12:34 AM** _

  
_Furuichi changed his chat name to "Fuwuichi"_

_Fuwuichi added Tachibana Izumi, Tenma and 18 others to the chat room_

  
Fuwuichi: We should all respect peace and love! ( ﾉ＾ω＾)ﾉ ⌒･･･☆*彡*･☆¤~

blubery fucker: what the fuck

Motherfucker: 

Tasuku: Sakyou-san are you okay?

Tenma: kazunari is that you?

Kazu: nope

Tenma: the fuck

Taicchan: **@Mom**

Mom: yeah?

Taicchan: did you scroll up?

Mom: no?

Mom: 

Mom: what the fuck

Fuwuichi: pwease dont swear (π ◇ π )

Azuu: someone please check up on him

Mom: on it

Mom:

Mom: he is crying

Mom: he is dead drunk

Tenma: **@Kazu**

Kazu: what

Tenma: you said you gave a sake bottle to him

Tenma: but you didn't say what was actually inside it

Kazu: dont @ me azuu gave it to me

Azuu: I thought we had a deal 

Motherfucker: what was inside

Azuu: vodka

Kazu: I thought it was sake

Azuu: you didn't specify what you wanted you just said to give some wine, so I handed you the vodka

Fuwuichi: please dont argue (OдO ) (´ A `, )

Fuwuichi: let's all pop bubble wrap together (´∀`)

Taicchan: mom do something

Mom: what can I do?

Taicchan: do anything just stop this

Kazu: i am taking my cue

Tenma: Kazunari no

Kazu: sorry tenten

Kazu: this is for this chatfic's sake

Taicchan: what is a chatfic

  
_Kazu and Fuwuichi went offline_

_Yukki is online_

  
Tenten: dunno

Yukki: why the fuck did the geezer just run across the hall screaming bubble wrap

Tenma: **@Tachibana Izumi** look what this man is doing

  
_Tachibana Izumi is online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: this

Tachibana Izumi: is so precious

  
_Fucking asshole is online_

  
Fucking asshole: SAKYOU AND THE MOTHERFUCKER ARE LOOTING THE FUCKIG FRIDGE SOMEONE STOP THEM

Tachibana Izumi: no, this is a nightmare

Motherfucker: FUCK YOU 

Fucking asshole: THEN FUCK ME

Mom: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE 

Fucking asshole: MY FUCKING JAM AND SCONES

Taicchan: FUCKINGHELP

Taicchan: **@Tachibana Izumi** STOP THEM

Tachibana Izumi: WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO

Taicchan: 

Motherfucker: GO FUCK YOURSELF, ASS SUCKER

Fucking asshole: YOU ARE THE ASS SUCKER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT

_Itarun is online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: HELp

Itarun:

Itarun: kiss already

Tachibana Izumi: ITARU PLEASE

Itarun: peace was never an option

blubery fucker: hry fuckterds m bsck

Tachibana Izumi: I thought you were going to get some supplies with Tasuku-kun

Taicchan: **@Tasuku** WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED 

Taicchan: **@Tasuku**

Taicchan: **@Tasuku**

Tachibana Izumi: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazu so unintentionally ruins lives it's so fucking perfect 
> 
> Chikage is so fucking hot 
> 
> This is what happens when Sakyou's drunk
> 
> Calyx by Saito Soma (as Yumeno Gentaro) is so good it's stuck in my brain I cant stop crying about itskdjejs
> 
> That's it for today's rambling and really thanks for the kudos
> 
> Comments are appreciated too, of course


	6. Kazunari's Vengeance for deleting the chat #4

_**12:51 AM** _

  
Tenma: I hear someone screaming

Tachibana Izumi: where did you go?

Tenma: I got a call from my manager

Tenma: but more importantly what happened to the drunk Sakyou

Tachibana Izumi: scroll up

Tenma:

Tenma: OH MY FUCKIGN GOD

Tenma: **@Mom** where are you

Mom: I am in the living room recording and taking pictures

Taicchan: MOM STOP THEM

Mom: how?

Taicchan: JUST SOMEHOW

Mom: Tsumugi-san is now full naked and I am getting some real good shots rn

Tenma: NO

Tachibana Izumi: OMI-KUN

  
_Taicchan is now offline_

  
Tenma: **@Yukki** where the fuck are you

Yukki: the pup is currently foaming

Yukki: I am dragging him to his room

Tenma: **@Azuu** you?

Azuu: I'm with Omi-kun. Tsumugi-kun is oddly a great porn model.

Tenma: the fuck

Fucking asshole: SAKYOU FUCKING BROKE THE JAM BOTTLE

Motherfucker: I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY THANK SAKYOU WITH A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS

Fucking asshole: YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT

  
_Fucking asshole and Motherfucker went offlin_ e

_Fuwuichi is online_

_Fuwuichi gave admin rights to Kazu, Tenma and a few others_

  
Fuwuichi: tenten I stole the phone

Tenma: am I supposed to be proud of you?

Fuwuichi: ye

Tenma: good job but how do we stop this?

Azuu: **@Aririn** are you sans?

Tachibana Izumi: are you sans?

Fuwuichi: are you sans

Tenma: are you sans?

Yukki: are you sans?

Itarun: are you sans

  
_Mukkun is online_

  
Mukkun: are you sans?

Yukki: nO

Mukkun: everyone was saying it so

  
_Aririn is online_

  
Aririn: Was I summoned?

Azuu: where are you?

Aririn: Tasuku-kun's consciousness had slipped out when I went to deliver him a good and he is currently on the floor. I am trying my hardest to deal with him because I usually pick Hisoka-kun and put him to bed, and he is very light but Tasuku-kun is five times heavier.

Aririn: I haven't seen Hisoka for hours now. May I ask where he is?

Mom: he is in the lounge with us and watching everything

Aririn: Oh, and I am not Sans you speak of.

Azuu: I meant to say sane but, you know what, I guess sans is fine.

  
_Kazu, Ronron, Tsuzurun and Massu are online_

_Kazu took admin rights from Fuwuichi_

_Fuwuichi went offline_

  
Kazu: done

Tenma: now what

Tenma: the disaster hasn't stopped yet

Itarun: hey

Ronron: what disaster has taken place? I am pushing over!

Tsuzurun: *rushing

Tachibana Izumi: it's nothing to worry about

Tachibana Izumi: we will handle it ourselves.. somehow

Ronron: okay

Massu:

  
_Massu kicked Tachibana Izumi from the chatroom_

_Massu left the chatroom_

_Tsuzurun left the chatroom_

_Kazu added Tsuzurun, Massu and one other to chatroom_

  
Tsuzurun: let me leave this hell for God's sake.

Massu: Don't add me and Kantoku to this piece of hell.

Kazu:

  
_Massu kicked Tachibana Izumi from the chatroom_

_Tsuzurun and Massu left the chatroom_

  
Kazu: I ll add them later

Kazu: right now there is a disaster in the lounge to deal with

Tenma: this will be over tomorrow let's go to sleep

Kazu: ok

Itarun: fine, but I need to continue my gaming session so I am blocking the notifications for now

Ronron: good night everyone!

Mom: I will send the pictures tommorow 

Tenma: please dont

_**1:45 AM** _

  
_blubery fucker is online_

  
blubery fucker: hyy itz ur reporter blubery fucker 

blubery fucker: juza nad banri wnded up pasding oit sfter thwir hot batrle whrre jiza tiok rwvenge forr hia jan bottke afainst bsnri 

blubery fucker: tgey emded up nakrd on th kutchwn flopr 

blubery fucker: taichu is srill ded

blubery fucker: Omi amd Azuna git resl goid shpts of mu hor bosy

blubery fucker: sakuou id snorimg loke spongbib 

blubery fucker:

blubery fucker: ksndhanshsndbsbandnsjdhjfhehdh 

  
_blubery fucker went offline_

**_3:34 AM_ **

  
_blubery fucker and Hiso-hiso are online_

blubery fucker: fuck not again 

Hiso-hiso: "hey it's your reporter blubery fucker"

Hiso-hiso: "Juza and Banri ended up passing out after their hot battle where Juza took revenge for his jam bottle against Banri"

Hiso-hiso: "They ended up naked on the kitchen floor"

Hiso-hiso: "Taichi is still dead"

Hiso-hiso: "Omi and Azuma got real good shots of mu hor bosy"

Hiso-hiso: "Sakyou is snoring like Spongebob"

blubery fucker: I am guessing you are still drunk.

Hiso-hiso: jahdhsh yea

Hiso-hiso: can't fuckign sleep

blubery fucker: I think my chest and belly has been painted over with jam, and I am not sure who did this.

Hiso-hiso: I wonder who did it

Hiso-hiso: jsnsn also

Hiso-hiso: your bosy is so fuckimg hor

blubery fucker: 

blubery fucker: h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "mu hor bosy" is actually "my hot body" for those who didnt get it
> 
> And believe it or not, I genuinely wrote "sane" as "sans" for a second I really didnt mean to do it lmao
> 
> The updates might slow down now because I can't write much, I'm running out of ideas all of a sudden
> 
> I am so sleepy I am editing this chapter at three am on a sunday night still 
> 
> I have a few plans for the chapters ahead though, so look forward to it
> 
> And Chikage will join in not more than two or three weeks yay (or less than that because I am very excited to study him as a character)
> 
> Good day/night, reader!


	7. Banri's investigation: did Juza actually fuck him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazunari's inner vengeance has been quenched, but the cost was too much.
> 
> A bit of the cost could possibly be Banri and Juza's virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even an investigation?
> 
> I dunno

_**5:12 AM** _

  
_Fuwuichi is online_

  
Fuwuichi: 

Fuwuichi: I hate you all

Fuwuichi: so fucking much

  
_Fuwuichi went offline_

_**7:23 AM** _

  
_Motherfucker and 8 others are online_

  
Motherfucker: I suspect my virginity has been stolen

Fucking asshole: why the fuck was I naked on the kitchen floor with this fucker

Yukki: what the fuck?

Yukki: is this the first thing you talk about in the morning?

Motherfucker: my virginity is way more precious than you think, kid

Motherfucker: and I am not letting this fucker take it

Mom: I think

Mom: I still have yesterday's photos on my camera

Tenma: at least your porn shooting came a bit useful

Mom: the

Mom: the camera moved away when you guys disappeared in the footage

Mom: though

Mom: there is Homare-san's silhouette and his hair

Tenma: fuck 

Tenma: was he drunk

Mom: no idea he just suddenly appeared and disappeared 

Motherfucker: why the fuck were we naked tho

Mom: he came back in the footage again

Mom: he seemed to be eyeing something down with amusement 

Fucking asshole: what the fuck

Mom: these are just pictures tho

Mom: there is no definite proof they happened in the order I'm guessing

Mom: but he was definitely watching someone in the latter picture because someone's legs were poking from behind the isle plus you guys were no where to be seen

blubery fucker: Are those photos

bluebery fucker: by any chance, no, they definitely are, my photos?

Mom: yea

blubery fucker: I knew it but fuck

Yukki: I seriously can't with you people

Mukkun: did

Mom: fuck

Mom: A child was online

Mukkun: did this happen last night?

Yukki: yea

Mukkun: you all are a disappointment 

blubery fucker: 

blubery fucker: This 

blubery fucker: 

blubery fucker: I can't give a comment, this is too shocking.

Mom: none of us can, shhh 

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: I am going to question Arisugawa

Tenma: send us the report later

Motherfucker: sure

Yukki: you guys also have school

Motherfucker: this matter is way more important than school

Motherfucker: my virginity is in danger

Fucking asshole: so is mine

Mom: then the rest of you get ready

Mom: I am going to get the breakfast ready

Tenma: ok 

  
_Mom went offline_

  
Tenma: unusual of you to be stalking around Kazunari

Kazu: h

Kazu: I regret my actions

Yukki: we warned you

Kazu: i know but i still do

**_7: 34 AM_ **

  
_Aririn, Motherfucker and one other are online_

  
Aririn: Apparently, my door was broken down by Settsu-kun and Hyoudou-kun and the first thing they asked me in the morning was whether their virginity was stolen by the other.

Aririn: I feel utterly disappointed but I shall clear all doubts.

  
_Mom is online_

  
Mom: what were you doing when Juza and Banri were fighting?

Aririn: I came to fetch a glass of water but returned instantly after seeing what had happened in the kitchen.

Aririn: I supposed it was a murder attempt by someone using wine bottles and walked away to prevent suspicion from being directed to me.

Motherfucker: why the hell were you back later?

Aririn: Ah, I came to fetch a glass of water again after preparing myself a bit but I was disappointed yet amused after seeing both of you unconscious and naked on ground.

Fucking asshole: so you are saying you didn't take a part in this?

Aririn: I do not recall doing so.

Aririn: but I do remember Hisoka-kun standing in front of them and staring at them unconscious when I first went to the lounge.

Motherfucker: **@Hiso-hiso**

Motherfucker: **@Hiso-hiso**

  
_Hiso-hiso is online_

  
Hiso-hiso: what do u wantnsn 

Motherfucker: I doubt you remember anything but this is worth it

Motherfucker: what the fuck were you doing last night?

Hiso-hiso: I dont remmbetntnk

  
_Hiso-hiso went offline_

  
Fucking asshole: fuck

Motherfucker: I

Motherfucker: why did it have to be this fucker out of all people

Mom: 

Aririn: Ah, one more thing.

Aririn: When I came back second time, I saw Hisoka-kun trying to remove Juza-kun's shirt and throw it in a mountain burning ashes on the stove.

Fucking asshole: is that where my clothes went?

Aririn: Most probably.

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: why didn't you say this earlier?

Aririn: I thought it was worth seeing whether Hisoka-kun remembers his deeds.

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: I am so glad that fucker didn't do it oh my fucking god

Fucking asshole: h

  
_Fucking asshole and Motherfucker went offline_

Aririn: That doesn't change the fact you both have slept naked with each other on the kitchen floor.

Aririn: Oh, they have already left.

Mom: actually, I think it's better for their sanity if they don't realize this

Aririn: I suppose you are right.

_Mukkun is online_

  
Mukkun: Juza-kun just ran into the restroom and started crying. He says it's out of happiness and I decided it was better to ask everyone here why is he so happy

Aririn: Well, you can scroll up, if that is what you prefer.

Mom: are you trying to taint my child?

Aririn: 

Aririn: h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to everyone who was disappointed at the end, but I myself am not that proud of this chapter
> 
> I am listening to Pink-iro no Ai while writing this note, and I feel threatened by a pink midget, if you get what I mean
> 
> And the intense guitar part after the chorus always reminds me of that part where his voice actor was dying in the 4th live lmao
> 
> Anyways my updates will get slow now. I have been posting daily for a week, but now I am running out of ideas for something to write.
> 
> There won't be any proper schedule either, because I am a lazy ass and I have a very bad habit of getting distracted from schedules even if I make them.
> 
> I have a few tests coming up, so I might barely update for a few weeks
> 
> Btw
> 
> Happy birthday, mom!
> 
> Today is Omi's birthday yayyy
> 
> Have a nice day/night, dear reader


	8. Daily life in the world of sober blubery fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things which can't be answered, and the best way to dodge the question in the Mankai Dorm is to ignore the questioner.

_**2:32 PM** _

  
_blubery fucker is online_

_Kazu added Tachibana Izumi, Massu and one other to the chat room_

  
blubery fucker: why was my front torso being painted with jam?

Kazu: Frooch-san is not talking to me :(

Mom: Is that so?

blubery fucker: my front torso

Tenma: it's your mistake tho

Tenma: you made Furuichi-san upset 

blubery fucker: with jam

blubery fucker: painted

blubery fucker: are my messages not getting delivered?

Tachibana Izumi: I think it's because he is too embarrassed to talk to anyone after showing his drunk side

Tachibana Izumi: and that is so adorable

Massu:

Tachibana Izumi: 

blubery fucker: 

blubery fucker: **@Tasuku** no one is replying to me :(

Massu: 

Massu: I have to take the necessary precautions now

blubery fucker:

blubery fucker: h

  
_Massu went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: fuck

Kazu: what is he going to do

Tachibana Izumi: I have no idea

blubery fucker: :(

blubery fucker: **@Hiso-hiso**

blubery fucker: **@Hiso-hiso**

  
_Hiso-hiso is online_

  
blubery fucker: Why was my front torso covered in jam? :(

Hiso-hiso: somethings mustn't be revealed yetnsnsnbe

blubery fucker: :(

  
_Hiso-hiso went offline_

_Saku-saku is online_

  
Saku-saku: Masumi-kun is having a panic attack D:

Tachibana Izumi: hh

Saku-saku: he says he is about to die but before he dies he is going to kill Sakyou-san :(

Saku-saku: the nurse gave him a paper bag for calming down but it's not working D:

Tachibana Izumi: I am so sorry

Tsuzurun: 

Tsuzurun: tell the nurse I need a paper bag too

Saku-saku: Tsuzuru-kun :(((

Tachibana Izumi: should

Tachibana Izumi: should I come over?

Saku-saku: 

Saku-saku: Yes, come over please. I need you

Tachibana Izumi: not for you, for Tsuzuru-kun

Tsuzurun: thank you, but you dont have to do that

Tachibana Izumi: okay, then

Saku-saku: Masumi-kun took my phone earlier and now he seems to be in a heavy shock

Tachibana Izumi: I think I am making the matter worse

Saku-saku: he is trying to stand up from the bed I need to go sorry Kantoku-san

  
_Saku-saku went offline_

  
Tsuzurun: he has bloodshot eyes

Tsuzurun: yay I can see afterlife

  
_Tsuzurun went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: h

Tachibana Izumi: TSUZURU-KUN

Mom: why do you smell like jam, Tsumugi-san?

blubery fucker: that's what I have been asking here for so long

Tachibana Izumi: Tsuzuru is either about to commit suicide, or willingly allow Masumi to kill him

Azuu: I think it was Hisoka-kun

Azuu: he was messing around with the broken jam bottle, if I remember correctly

Tachibana Izumi: but Tsuzuru and Masumi

Tachibana Izumi: D:

blubery fucker: wait Hisoka-kun earlier said that it shouldn't be revealed

blubery fucker: that means he must have remembered doing this

blubery fucker: but when I woke up and noticed the jam over me, Hisoka-kun was still drunk

Azuu: :00

blubery fucker: usually he doesn't remember anything of when he is drunk

blubery fucker: could it be he wasnt even drunk the entire time?

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: this is some government-classified secret discovered

Tenma: fuck are we going to get killed?

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: I don't know

blubery fucker: but he was wide awake when he was drunk, I even saw him munching on marshmallows and watching some manzai comedy on TV

Azuu: there is only one way uncover this mystery

Azuu: **@Hiso-hiso**

Azuu: **@Hiso-hiso**

Azuu: **@Hiso-hiso**

  
_Hiso-hiso is online_

  
Hiso-hiso: this default notification sound is annoyignnsjs

Hiso-hiso: what do you nedd 

blubery fucker: do you recall anything about last night?

Hiso-hiso: nothingnsjs

blubery fucker: then why did you warn me earlier?

Hiso-hiso:

Hiso-hiso: jssmnsdndm

  
_Hiso-hiso went offline_

  
Azuu: it's too hard to keep him awake for more than a minute or so, I guess.

Tenma: h

Tachibana Izumi: I think only time can reveal the truth

blubery fucker: maybe

Tachibana Izumi: which curry should I make today?

Tenma: 

Azuu: 

blubery fucker: spaghetti

Tachibana Izumi: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have much, except for a few strings for the plot (what the hell even is the plot in this thing?)
> 
> And hell yeaa, Chikage is joining soon, boyysss
> 
> As soon as I learn to characterize him in a way suitable to this chatfic
> 
> Also, I am publishing another chapter tomorrow for not posting for a few days
> 
> I am very bad at maths, and its eating my brain. Literally.
> 
> I dont know whether I will be able to survive this battle, I feel like I am about to lose my sanity before my exams even start
> 
> Good day/night, readers


	9. Kazunari's attempt at apologizing to Sakyo and the chaos it gave birth to #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazu, you did it again.

_**8:35 PM** _

  
_Kazu is online_

  
Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

Kazu: **@Fuwuichi**

  
_Fuwuichi is online_

  
Fuwuichi: Stop spamming

Fuwuichi: what the fuck do you need

Kazu: I am sorry :((

Fuwuichi:

  
_Fuwuichi went offline_

  
Kazu: D:

Kazu: :(((

  
_Tenma is online_

  
Tenma: don't say you didn't expect this

Tenma: I am pretty sure he is very disappointed of you

Kazu: then how do I make up for it :(

Tenma: dont ask me

Tenma: I have no idea

Tenma: you have clean this mess up on your own

Kazu: :(

Kazu: **@Yukki**

  
_Yukki is online_

  
Yukki: what?

Kazu: how do I apologize to Frooch-san :(

Yukki: why are you asking me?

Kazu: pls I need advice

Yukki: you are the mcextrovert, not me

Kazu: :((

Mukkun: how about gifting him something he likes? Like some favorite food?

Kazu: does he have any favorite food?

Yukki: **@Mom**

  
_Mom is online_

  
Kazu: does Frooch-san have a favorite food?

Mom: I am not sure... 

Mom: I think he likes wet rice crackers

Kazu:

Kazu: isn't that a snack he can buy at any convenience store?

Mom: and gingko skewers, which isnt that much of a good gift either if you want to make up to him

Kazu:

Kazu: h

Mukkun: sorry, Kazunari-kun

Mukkun: I can't give a good idea either 

Mukkun: I tried but :(

Kazu: its fine 

Sumi: give him a triangle

Tenma: I dont think that will work

Yukki: just go and apologize with a small gift

Yukki: stop making a big deal out of it

Kazu:

Kazu: will it work?

Yukki: just dont give a bottle of sake again

Yukki: especially if Yukishiro gave it to you

Kazu:

Kazu: okay

  
_______________

(About a week later. Harugumi is still in hospital)

  
**Natsugumi chat**

  
**_10:23 PM_ **

  
_Kazu is online_

  
Kazu: I just brought something

Yukki: what the fuck is that 

  
_Tenten is online_

  
Tenten: I was coming back to the dorms after shopping a bit with Tsumugi-san and I see a literal tank outside 

Sumi: :0

Sumi: It kinda has triangle wheels too yay

Mukkun: Can I check what is inside

Kazu: sure but be careful

Mukkun:

Tenten:

  
_Tenten added Tsukioka Tsumugi to the chat room_

  
Kazu:

  
_Kazu changed Tsukioka Tsumugi's chat name to "Tsumutsumu"_

  
Tsumutsumu: is it okay for me to ask why there is a tank outside with an entire garden of flowers and mini fridge inside it?

Kazu: It's a gift for Frooch-san :D

Kazu: I considered all your recommendations 

Kazu: yukki said to give a gift and apologize

Kazu: mukkun said to give him a favorite food which also kept inside the tank in the fridge

Kazu: Sumi said to give a triangle, which are it's wheels kinda look like

Kazu: tenten didn't recommend anything so I stole his money from his bank account and bought a tank

Tenten: h

Tenten: wait

Tenten: mY POCKET MONEY

Kazu: ur an actor so i thought u might have a lot money

Kazu: and I wasnt wrong

Yukki: this isn't a bad idea but it isn't good either

Yukki: and where the hell are we going to keep that thing?

Kazu: I have a friend who is an enthusiast of tanks so he gave me his garage key

Tenten:

Mukkun: 

Tsumutsumu: 

Yukki:

Sumi: why isnt anyone saying anything :0

Kazu:

Kazu: is this not ok

Yukki: well, at least we have a transporter that this company needed except for Stoic Princes and Elite Swindlers cars

Kazu: does anyone have a tank driving license

Yukki:

Sumi:

Tsumutsumu:

Tenten:

Mukkun: 

Mukkun: bold of you to assume anyone would have one, considering none of us, except for Tsumugi-san perhaps, don't even have car driving license

Kazu:

Kazu: h

Kazu: anyways, call frooch-san down I am ready to apologize

Tenten: h

Tenten: fine

Tsumutsumu: I will tag along

Tenten: okay

  
_Tenten and Tsumutsumu went offline_

  
Mukkun: Kazu, please dont hit this somewhere

Yukki: how far is your friend's house?

Kazu: 5 mins walking distance 

Mukkun: I think tanks are usually slow

Kazu: don't worry, I got the mechanic to remove the super heavy stuff inside

Yukki: it has a literal gun attached to it

Kazu: I got the mechanic to remove that too

Mukkun: 

Mukkun: Is it really a dependable transportation?

Kazu: yea

Kazu: I had the mechanic check everything

Yukki:

Yukki: this is what happened to tangerine's money, huh

Kazu: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say.
> 
> Chikage is coming after I am done with the tank problem
> 
> I feel like I am going to faint
> 
> And Azami is here in the English server :D
> 
> I got the SSR so yayy
> 
> Good day, readers!
> 
> And wish me luck as well for my exams, because I am not sure whether I will be able to survive them or not


	10. Kazunari's attempt at apologizing to Sakyo and the chaos it gave birth to #2

_**10:59 PM** _

  
_Tenma is online_

  
Tenma: I just saw my bank account

Tenma: I am not going to forgive you Kazunari

Tenma: my fucking life savings

  
_Tenma went offline_

**_11:34 PM_ **

  
Fuwuichi: if you wanted to apologise, you didn't have to buy a tank, you idiot.

Kazu: I wasn't sure what to do so I asked a friend and he said to buy a tank so I bought it

Fuwuichi:

Fuwuichi: I can't with you people.

Tsuzurun: I can't either

Kazu: you're alive :D

Tsuzuru: I plan on dying soon

Kazu: D:

Mukkun: please don't :(

Kazu: but frooch-san 

Kazu: you were using sakoda's car as a transportation since rest of the akigumi and Tsumutsumu hit a street light

Kazu: so I bought this for you :D

Fuwuichi:

Fuwuichi: A car should have been less expensive

Kazu: the tank isnt easy to break

Kazu: the rest of the parts were sold so I decided to add half of the money back to tenten's account and add the rest to the Mankai fund

Fuwuichi:

Fuwuichi: I don't want to damage property, sell this tank

Kazu: D:

Kazu: ok but at least try it

Fuwuichi:

Fuwuichi: no

_**2:51 AM** _

  
_Tachibana Izumi is online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: **@everyone** I just got a call from the hospital

Saku-saku, Kazu and 10 others are online

Itarun: fuck I died

Motherfucker: this is what you get for dragging me into a multiplayer event mission at 3 am

Tachibana Izumi: Itaru

Tachibana Izumi: I just got a call from the hospital 

Saku-saku: what's wrong? 

Itarun: masumi went missing

Fuwuichi: what the fuck

Fuwuichi: Your troupemate is missing. How are you so relaxed with this?

Itarun: I for one know that his target isnt me

Tachibana Izumi: what?

Itarun: nothin

Tachibana Izumi: Sakyo, please stay at home. Masumi will kill you if you don't.

Tachibana Izumi: **@Tasuku**

Tachibana Izumi: **@Tasuku**

blubery fucker: he shuts his phone down before sleeping

blubery fucker: I have car keys

Tachibana Izumi: great

Tachibana Izumi: anyone with driving license?

Tenma:

Kazu:

Omi: I have license of driving motorcycles

Yukki:

Mukkun:

Motherfucker:

Fucking asshole:

Taicchan:

Itarun: I have license but I'm at the hospital

Sumi: I don't have one :D

Saku-saku: neither do I :(

blubery fucker: I don't think I deserve to drive anything afer hitting Sakyo-san's car on a street light 

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: do we have to wake up Tasuku?

blubery fucker: let me wake him up

  
_Tasuku is online_

  
Tasuku: its 3 in the morning

Tachibana Izumi: I got a call from the hospital

Tachibana Izumi: Masumi has gone missing

Tasuku: ?

Tasuku: where did he go?

Tachibana Izumi: Idk he just disappeared when one of the nurses went to check on him

Tachibana Izumi: can you take us to the hospital?

Tasuku:

Tasuku: I have given my car for service.

Tachibana Izumi:

Tachibana Izumi: do we have any other mode of transportation?

Tenma: the wheelbarrow in the courtyard?

Kazu: the tank

Tachibana Izumi:

Fuwuichi:

Mukkun:

Yukki:

Tenma:

Motherfucker:

Sumi: triangle wheels yay

Tasuku: I dont have a driving license for tanks

Tachibana Izumi: its three in the morning, the streets should be less crowded.

Tachibana Izumi: let's go

Fuwuichi: h

Fuwuichi: Don't crash into anything.

Fuwuichi: Please.

Fuwuichi: the company budget cant handle a crashed building and a broken tank

Kazu:

Kazu: ok

Tasuku: how do you drive a tank

Fuwuichi: and I am not bailing you people out if police if they arrest you for driving tanks on public roads

Tasuku:

Tasuku: why

Tachibana Izumi: it's an emergency

Tachibana Izumi: Who is coming

Tenma: natsugumi

Motherfucker: akigumi

blubery fucker: me

Tachibana Izumi: we cant fit you all in a tank 

Yukki: then I am going to sleep

Yukki: I prefer to live

Yukki: goodnight

  
_Yukki went offline_

  
Tenma: I'm tagging along

Fucking asshole: me too

Motherfucker: me 3

Kazu: me 4

Mom: me 5

Mukkun: me six??

Sumi: me sankaku

Taicchan: me 8

blubery fucker: me nine??

Tachibana Izumi: you all can't fit in a tank

Tachibana Izumi: Omi, you can stay at home

Mom: but one of my children is missing :(

Tachibana Izumi: then I guess Taichi can stay to comfort you

Taicchan: ok

Tachibana Izumi: Muku, don't worry about Masumi. We will find him.

Mukkun: okay..

Tachibana Izumi: then

Tachibana Izumi: alright boys, we're ready to go

Tachibana Izumi: meet me at the door 

blubery fucker: yes maam

Tasuku: ok

Tenma: yea

Fucking asshole: got it 

Motherfucker: comin

Sumi: can I bring a sankaku?

Tachibana Izumi: only a small one

Sumi: ok :D

Kazu: will be there in 5

Saku-saku: I am coming!

  
_Tachibana Izumi and 8 others went offline_

  
Mom: you think they will be okay?

Taicchan: shrug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, my exam is now two days earlier than it's original date due a few problems here, and now, I barely have 5 days to study for my maths exam. And three chapters to study.
> 
> With no gaps in between of other subjects, and I have barely touched my books this time.
> 
> I may upload another chapter tomorrow or day after tomorrow, so you can look up to that. 
> 
> It will be my last upload for a few weeks, so I am trying to make it as good and not-disappointing as possible, but I don't think it's written too well
> 
> I will try my best, at least.
> 
> Bad news aside, I have a good view of my current ideas on what to write for the following chapters. 
> 
> And hey, I got another SSR Azami :D
> 
> This card is fricking cool omg
> 
> I wish a good day to all :D


	11. The murder incident that occured in the Mankai Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakyou and a few others died

_**3:26 AM** _

  
_Tachibana Izumi is online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: 

Mom: you guys are okay?

Tachibana Izumi: didn't have much problem till now

Tachibana Izumi: Tasuku is able to drive a tank very well somehow

Tachibana Izumi: there wasn't enough space for Banri, Juza and Misumi inside, so they are sitting at the top of the tank

Tachibana Izumi: apparently, even police is somewhat scared of those two

Tachibana Izumi: and Misumi is screaming numbers at each and every sankaku he sees also kinda scares the police

Tachibana Izumi: but anyway, sitting in a tank something entirely different than sitting in a car

Tachibana Izumi: this is perfect

Fuwuichi:

Fuwuichi: Can you please take this situation seriously?

Tachibana Izumi: I may take it seriously, but I don't expect them to do that

Fuwuichi:

Kazu: this is so rad

Kazu: buying a tank was the perfect choice

Fuwuichi: if you want this tank to stay, then you will have to get a tank driving license

Kazu: got it, sir

Tachibana Izumi: We are at the hospital now, so I will send the report later

Fuwuichi: ok

Kazu: there is no tank parking lot

Tachibana Izumi: fuck

_**3:48 AM** _

  
_Tachibana Izumi is online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: there is no trace of Masumi in the hospital

Tachibana Izumi: we searched every nook and cranny of the hospital, there is nothing.

Tachibana Izumi: Itaru was playing games as usual

Tachibana Izumi: Citron was asleep 

Tachibana Izumi: wait

Tachibana Izumi: I can't see Tsuzuru anywhere either

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi** are you there?

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi**

Tachibana Izumi:

Tachibana Izumi: fuck

Tachibana Izumi: we are returning, Sakyou

Tachibana Izumi: hang on

**_3:51 AM_ **

  
_Fuwuichi is online_

  
Fuwuichi: Leaving this note, in case I get killed.

Fuwuichi: Everyone has gone asleep, and there is a weird psychopath in the dorms trying break my door down.

Fuwuichi: He has a butcher knife in his hands, and I am currently hiding in the storage

Fuwuichi: 

Fuwuichi: He broke in. He seemed to be looking for me.

Fuwuichi: No one knows my dorm room except for those who lives in this dorm, and a few others

Fuwuichi: someone

Fuwuichi: someone just broke down Kantoku's door

Fuwuichi: I am going out

Fuwuichi: These probably are my last words, but this is worth it.

  
_Fuwuichi went offline_

_**4:06 AM** _

  
_Tachibana Izumi is online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: we are a few minutes away from the dorm

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: OH MY FUKCKIGN GODJWISHFH

Tachibana Izumi: **@everyone**

  
_Yukki, Mom and 12 others are online_

  
Yukki: what now?

Tachibana Izumi: scroll up

Yukki:

Kazu: D:

Motherfucker: rip 

Fucking asshole: rip 

Taicchan: rip

Tenma: your troupemate is dying

Mom: rip 

Yukki: I am checking up on the geezer

  
_Yukki went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: YUKI NO PLEASE WAIT

Tachibana Izumi: fuck

Taicchan: i

Taicchan: me too

  
_Taicchan went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: nO

Tachibana Izumi:

Kazu: h

Mom: should I go too?

Tachibana Izumi: no, please, I dont need more victims

Mom: ok

Itarun: 

Itarun: sounds like some horror strategy game

Tachibana Izumi: Itaru now is not the time

Tasuku: something is seriously wrong with you people

Tachibana Izumi: we are coming just you guys wait

_**6:23 AM** _

  
_blubery fucker is online_

  
blubery fucker: as the protagonist?? of this chatfic, I shall report all the events that occured, as usual

blubery fucker: Sakyo ended up passing out from fear (which he isnt ready to admit) at the sight of a limping Masumi in Kantoku's room

blubery fucker: the psychopath with knife turned out to be Tsuzuru, who had ended up tagging along with Masumi

blubery fucker: he said he was trying to find a good suicide spot and ended up at a yakuza's room

blubery fucker: Yuki and Taichi knocked Masumi out after seeing him hugging Kantoku's pillow

blubery fucker: Yuki and Taichi dragged Sakyo back to his room but

blubery fucker: they were dressed up like ninjas on Taichi's request so Tsuzuru took them as robbers and knocked them out 

blubery fucker: and then Omi-kun noticed Tsuzuru in his white hospital clothes and he looked like a escapee from a psychiatric hospital, thus he was knocked out too

blubery fucker: and then Juza and Banri ran into the room after arriving and knocked Omi out by mistake

blubery fucker: that's it for the report. Please mention in the comments whether you'd like these scenes to be shown with dialogues.

blubery fucker: that is all from sober blubery fucker. Please look up to the next chapter for more updates!

  
_blubery fucker went offline_

  
Tenma: what the fuck?

Taicchan: ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Tenma and Taichi will be the ones to catch 4th wall breaks in this fic
> 
> And you may have received a notification yesterday. By mistake I published an incomplete and rough chapter while previewing it.
> 
> It barely stayed up for a few seconds, so I doubt you guys read it. Sorry if you did tho.
> 
> I studied maths all day and now my brain is cooked. I am making so many typos right now, I am telling you
> 
> The next update will be around 27th. Sadly, I will miss Sakyou's birthday :(
> 
> But happy early birthday I love you, you adorable geezer
> 
> Omi's Mankai birthday SSR and Sakyou's Roman Episode SSRs (emphasis on 's' because I really got two same cards in a row)  
> came home today but rip to my 20 premium tokens
> 
> I intend on collecting more for Tsumugi and Hisoka's birthday, if I can. (I'm just imagining Hisoka smiling and eating marshmellos, or sleeping with a bunch of cats on a bench in his card he is so fucking adorable)
> 
> Done with my ranting, good day people!


	12. The aftermath of the incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuru becomes more suicidal and starts chanting his death wishes in the chat 
> 
> Natsugumi, as usual, give anxiety to the rest

_**4:25 AM** _

  
_Mukkun is online_

  
Mukkun: 

Mukkun: I

Mukkun: I am not very proud of this family

Kazu: Frooch-san is going to ground us all

Tachibana Izumi: get ready kids we're getting a lecture from dad in the morning

_**10:07 AM** _

  
_Fuwuichi is online_

  
Fuwuichi: 

Fuwuichi: Minagi and Usui are getting grounded after they are discharged

Fuwuichi: And Miyoshi

Fuwuichi: you're getting a tank driving license I am sending you to a tank driving training

Kazu: ok

Fuwuichi: Also

Fuwuichi: I hate you all

Kazu: we love you too <3

Fuwuichi: get lost 

Kazu: <33

  
_Fuwuichi went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: h

Aririn: We have yet to see the full extent of his wrath, I see.

Depression: hh

Tachibana Izumi: my guess is this is Tsuzuru

Depression: 

Depression: is it that obvious?

Tachibana Izumi: hfdhssh yea

Saku-saku: please dont feel sad D:

Depression: 

Depression: hospital food tastes like crap compared to mom's cooking

Depression: And another fucking day on this bed has been extended

Depression: plus I am going to get grounded after getting out of hospital

Depression: And its hell wherever I go.

Depression: at least there is a small chance of me going to heaven, so isnt it better if I die?

Saku-saku: but

Saku-saku: Tsuzuru-kun we dont want you to go :(

Ronron: Yes! We all love you, Tsuzuru-kun!

Ronron: We will be decapitated if you die :(

Depression: no 

Depression: no please you're not coming to afterlife with me 

Depression: even afterlife will turn into a curse if you guys do

Taruchi: I think you meant depressed

Ronron: Yes! Exactly!

Taruchi: but i may join afterlife if there are games there

  
_Tenma is online_

  
Tenten: I attempted on trying homework once but instantly decided you guys aren't going to shut up even if I do end up finishing it

Tenma: what are you guys talking about

Ronron: We are shearing Tsuzuru-kun up!

Depression: I wish

Saku-saku: D: 

Taruchi: he meant cheering 

Saku-saku: please don't die Tsuzuru-kun

Saku-saku: oh yeah!

Saku-saku: Tsuzuru-kun, we are about to get a new member in our troupe!

Saku-saku: at least see him before leaving :(

Depression:

Depression: fine, only because that person my only hope of being able to live a sane life in this dormitory

Taruchi: h

Taruchi: I will have to share room with him

Taruchi: Can we please get a guy who has a home already?

Tachibana Izumi: don't be greedy

Tachibana Izumi: also Muku

Tachibana Izumi: Sakyou wants to talk to you

Mukkun: ok

Mukkun: oh, also

Mukkun: is everyone else awake?

Mukkun: I am worried about them 

Ronron: oh, Azuma told me that everyone is awash now but Taichi is still pastad like a puppy

Taruchi: oh, so taichi is still pastad 

Depression: sounds like a good way of dying

Tenma: You sound like a suicidal anime character

Depression:

Depression: sounds like a great company where can I meat them

Ronron: I think you mend meet!

Tachibana Izumi: 

Taruchi: you both can meat in the fictional world, dont worry

Depression: Maybe we can meat in afterlife

Ronron: It is not meet?

Taruchi: hshdhdhs yea sure hope you'll meat them

Ronron: I thot meat means flash??

Tachibana Izumi: I really hope you meant "thought"

Taruchi: and flesh

  
_Yukki is online_

  
Yukki: I wake up to my culprit and his manzai partner reciting death wishes and unintentional misspell jokes

Yukki: what a great way of starting a day after getting murdered by a suicidal college student

Mukkun: you're ok?

Yukki: yea

Mukkun: that's nice :D

Kazu: Frooch-san is allowing me to keep the tank :D

Yukki: good for you

Tenma: my money

Yukki: fuck you

Tenma: brat

Yukki: hack

Tachibana Izumi: dont fight 

Tenma: Kantoku says so give me my money back

Yukki: fuck you, hack

Tenma: brat

Tenma: I want my money back

Kazu: wait for my next pay

Tenma: when?

Kazu: when I get a job

Yukki: this is the only time I am ever giving you a praise Kazunari

Kazu: yay yukkis praise

Tenma: 

Tenma: you all are teaming up on me not fair

Sumi: I am on tenma's side then >:3c

Mukkun: Dont fight guys D:

Tenma: meet me in the backyard tonight we r about to settle this

Yukki: bring on, tangerine

Kazu: Sumi I'm sorry but we have to do this

Sumi: I wont lose tho ( ` ∇ ´ )

Kazu: me neither (•`⌄•́๑)૭✧

Saku-saku: Kantoku-san! Can we hold a welcome party for the new Harugumi member?

Tachibana Izumi: of course

Tachibana Izumi: and the rest of you look

Tachibana Izumi: learn something from Sakuya

Tachibana Izumi: unlike you problem children, he is a very good boy

Tenma: Kazunari I am going to get my money back

Yukki: oh, but you will have to defeat me first

Sumi: I will come with all my sankaku power to back tenma up ( ╯・`ω´・)╯Δ ▽ ∇ Δ ▽ ∇

Kazu: you cant defeat me so easily tho (・`ω´・)૭✧

Mukkun: everyone stop DD:

Depression: leave them be

Mukkun: but

Depression: they will just end up at hospital 

Tachibana Izumi: since you are in hospital, and Omi is resting

Tachibana Izumi: how about we eat chicken curry tonight

Yukki: 

Tenma:

Mukkun: 

Sumi:

Kazu:

Saku-saku:

blubery fucker: please no

Kazu: lurker

blubery fucker: h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am back, and earlier than I said I would be. The date I said my next update would be was a bit ahead of time, just in case I wouldn't be able to find time to write. Luckily, I wrote a few chapters, and will start updating more regularly.
> 
> I don't really know what to say about this chapter, since I wrote it a few days back, but I have a feeling that this is going out of my own hand, and I am going to end up killing Yuki at this point.
> 
> But yeah, my exams are over, and I am back.
> 
> I am very excited for the next fuyugumi event, especially since I am a sucker for phantom thieves and Tsumutsumu is too pretty in his un-bloomed card design
> 
> Anyway, good day, readers!


	13. Yuki becomes sleep deprived #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name, basically.
> 
> Yea

_**10:38 AM** _

  
_Azuu is online_

  
Azuu:

Azuu: you can guys can do this overnight?

Azuu: seems like I underestimated your abilities

Massu: you underestimated the power of my love

Azuu:

Azuu: you are right

Azuu: your love most definitely killed more than quarter of this company's actors overnight

Tachibana Izumi: h

_**12:56 PM** _

  
_Ronron, Itarun and a eight others are online_

  
Ronron: tomorrow we shall be disappointed from the hospital!

Ronron: we shall hell a party!

Itarun: your vocab is getting worse 

Motherfucker: someone burned my maths book

Motherfucker: who the fuck burned it

Mom: the kitchen is on fire

Fuwuichi: its 12 in the fucking afternoon please I don't want this what have I done to deserve this

Taichi: I stitched a lace to a suit by mistake god help me

Yukki: geezer where do you keep the knives

Fuwuichi: the kitchen

Fuwuichi: wait

Fuwuichi: fuck

Fuwuichi: no

Yukki: nice knives on fire look even better

Taicchan: oh dear lord save me from this curse what have I done please I beg for your forgiveness

Yukki: forgiveness is a foreign subject to me

  
_Yukki went offline_

  
Taicchan: please god please help m

Saku-saku: Let's bake a cake for welcoming the new harugumi member!

Mom: which cake do you want?

Saku-saku: the special cake! The super tasty one you make!

Mom: jschshejssure

Fucking asshole: I burned your book duckface

Motherfucker: you little

  
_Motherfucker went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: kumon what are you doing with Juza's phone

Tachibana Izumi: wait 

Tachibana Izumi: fuck

Tachibana Izumi: kumon has a fucking bat in his hand 

Mom:

Mom: rip Taichi and Banri

Mom: oh, and Sakyou too because he is about to die from high blood pressure

Tachibana Izumi: h

Fucking asshole: rest in pieces fucker

  
_Fucking asshole went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: Kumon we dont need you killing our actors

Tachibana Izumi:

Kazu: h

  
_Motherfucker is online_

  
Motherfucker: he has a nailed baseball bat what do I do

Motherfucker: btw I'm in the storage

  
Fucking asshole is online

  
Fucking asshole: okay, thanks!

Motherfucker: ajfhsfhdhwfn

_Motherfucker and Fucking asshole are offline_

Tachibana Izumi: omi do something

Mom: what do I do

Tachibana Izumi: anything you're the mom

Mom:

Mom: ok let me check

  
_Mom went offline_

_**3:02 PM** _

  
_Mom is online_

  
Mom: I did it

Tachibana Izumi: you made the matter worse

Tachibana Izumi: now Banri is on fire

Mom: I tried

Tachibana Izumi: I am never going to ask help from you again

Mom: at least I took the nailed bat

Tachibana Izumi: where did you keep it

Mom: it is in the storage

Tachibana Izumi: okay what happened to Sakyou's pills?

Mom:

Mom: they were in the kitchen

Tachibana Izumi: fuck

Tachibana Izumi: **@Tasuku**

  
_Tasuku is online_

  
Tasuku: I am not dealing with you people

Tachibana Izumi: can you fetch Sakyou's blood pressure pills from the pharmacy

Tasuku:

Tasuku: I was going to get my car anyway 

  
_blubery fucker is online_

  
blubery fucker: Yuki-kun is running around with a burnt knife 

blubery fucker: and there is a burning baseball bat in the kitchen 

Tasuku: you are coming with me

blubery fucker: ok

blubery fucker: but to where

Tasuku: the car dealership and the pharmacy

blubery fucker: what about Yuki-kun and the burning bat, though?

Tachibana Izumi: I thought you kept it in the storage

Mom: 

Mom: I

  
_Mom went offline_

Tachibana Izumi: ?

  
_Yukki is online_

Yukki: why is mom roasting a bat

Yukki: he picked it up and just went out of the door

Tachibana Izumi: I am scared

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi**

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi**

blubery fucker: I went to check on him

blubery fucker: he is dead

Tachibana Izumi: fuck

Tachibana Izumi: Bring him back to life and send him behind mom

Tachibana Izumi: we need to keep an eye over him too so call Sakoda

blubery fucker: yes maam

Tachibana Izumi: Yuki please stop we dont want you in jail

Yukki:

Yukki: h

Yukki: fine, if you say so

Tachibana Izumi: I haven't seen Juza all day where is he?

Yukki: he was the only one who went to school today

Tachibana Izumi: Kumon?

Yukki: I sent him home

Tachibana Izumi: how?

Yukki: I locked neo gangster in his room and told kumon that I killed him

Yukki: so he went back

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: thank you

  
_Taicchan is online_

  
Taicchan: yuki I am sorry I will fix it please dont kill me

Yukki: I already fixed it

Taicchan: then why were you 

Yukki: to give the geezer a heart attack

Tachibana Izumi: yuKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppOSED TO POST THIS YESTERDAY buT I FUCKinG FORGOT TO EDIT THE CHAPTERNSWOSHDJA
> 
> I usually edit and post during my free time but I totally forgot to edit it yesterday because I was too fucking busy watching danganronpa shitposts on youtube
> 
> Iー
> 
> Btw, I will post the next chapter in three days, mostly because I cant find enough inspiration to write because I lose my inspirations very easilyjajdhdha
> 
> But don't worry, I don't plan on quitting this yet
> 
> I don't have much to say this time, except for the fact that I don't know how random my updates will be ahead, so I can't really say if I will post these chapters in a pattern or if I can follow a schedule, but I want to attempt on trying and posting chapters every three days
> 
> I am very sorry for uploading this a bit late, tho :(
> 
> But yeah, that's about it. But I hope you have a great day, readers!


	14. Yuki becomes sleep deprived #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has locked up Banri as his prisoner
> 
> And Omi and Azuma are up to some fishy business, so the leaders have began to take their action

_**4:02 PM** _

  
_Motherfucker is online_

  
Motherfucker: why am I locked in my room?

Yukki: because the key is with me

Motherfucker: let me out

  
_Fucking asshole is online_

Fucking asshole: why is the door nailed

Fucking asshole: where hell am I going to sleep

Yukki: on streets

Fucking asshole:

Tachibana Izumi: Yuki, no

Yukki: fine, share the room with someone else for today

Yukki: elite swindler, triangle idiot, the geezer and the fake vodka seller still have spaces in their room

Yukki: I will recommend either the geezer or vodka dealer though

Fucking asshole:

Fucking asshole: if it means that the motherfucker is suffering, then I am willing to sleep on streets

Motherfucker: bitCH

Fucking asshole: fucKER

Fucking asshole: this is my revenge for the broken jam bottle

Tachibana Izumi: stOP

Yukki: contINUE

Tachibana Izumi: nO

  
_Sumi is online_

  
Sumi: tenma I got it

Tenma: thanks

Tachibana Izumi: what did you get

Sumi: the brat eliminator

Yukki: try me, bitch

Tenma: fuck you

Yukki: eat ass

Tachibana Izumi: please

Tachibana Izumi: stop 

Tachibana Izumi: before I die too

Tenma: 

Yukki: 

Yukki: fine, just because I dont want to go to jail for murdering you

Motherfucker: what about me?

Yukki: rot, bitch

Motherfucker: brat

Tachibana Izumi: I thought you were better than this

Taicchan: he is getting sleep deprived 

Tachibana Izumi: ?

Taicchan: pulled late nighters designing

Tachibana Izumi: oh

Yukki: actually

Yukki: I was the one who burned the maths book

Motherfucker: why

Yukki: I wanted to choke someone but to prevent fatal damages, I burned a book instead

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: how do you think I am going to pass my exam

Yukki: just like you always manage to pass it

Tenma:

Motherfucking: fucking

Motherfucker: I am joining you, I need to put this little shit back in its place

Yukki: fools, I have Kumon on my side

Fucking asshole:

  
_Fucking asshole went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: Juza just walked out of the door

Tachibana Izumi: also Yuki, you aren't allowed to make outsiders participate, this is a Mankai problem

Yukki: I need more support, carrot head is getting more than me

Yukki: also, this is the first war we are having, we get to make rules

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tenma: youre on

Tachibana Izumi: I

Tachibana Izumi: I am joining Tsuzuru and Sakyou in afterlife goodbye

**_4:34 PM_ **

  
_Fuwuichi is online_

  
Fuwuichi: sakoda here

Fuwuichi: since boss doesnt want to deal with this chat he gave me the phone 

Fuwuichi: so

Fuwuichi: Fushimi just killed a man

Fuwuichi: poured his blood into a fucking bottle, and now he is heading back somewhere

Fuwuichi: I wanted to ask tho

Fuwuichi: why is boss becoming suicidal 

Fuwuichi: oh turns out Yukishiro is working in a cafe-bar for some reason

Fuwuichi: Fushimi handed the bottle to him and he mixed it with red wine

Fuwuichi: fuck wait he is about to hand it to a customer

  
_Fuwuichi went offline_

  
________________

**The Mankai troupe leaders neighborhood**

_**5:03 PM** _

  
The actual celebrity: what the fuck?

The local delinquent: what?

The actual celebrity: the main chat

The local delinquent:

The local aunt:

The neighborhood celebrity: Azuma-san and Omi-san are selling blood in a bar D:

The local aunt: this is not okay, we need to go there

The local delinquent: where are they?

The neighborhood celebrity: at Azuma-san's work place!

The local delinquent: but where is his work place

The actual celebrity: in veludo

The local delinquent: where in veludo

The local delinquent: and I am still stuck in my room how the hell am I supposed to get out

The neighborhood celebrity: we can get you out!

The local delinquent: how

The actual celebrity: the window

The local delinquent: I fucking forgot about the existence of that

The local delinquent: wait it is nailed too

The local aunt: I have a hoe

The local delinquent: how will a hoe help in unnailing a window

The local aunt: we will be breaking it down

The local delinquent: 

The actual celebrity: I will bring the brat eliminator too

The local delinquent: what the fuck is a brat eliminator anyway

The actual celebrity: you will see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up on maintaining a normal schedule, I really can't do it
> 
> Yesterday I went to a picnic, so I totally forgot about uploading this chapter 
> 
> And the usernames for the leaders gc really ate my brain. I changed it at least three times while editing
> 
> And Bungou Stray Dogs is a way too good anime for me, I am literally obsessed with it
> 
> I haven't been getting much time for watching anime nowadays, but I still plan on watching the a3 anime, especially in dub (even though I usually prefer subbed, I am interested in the voice acting for the characters), now that it's out
> 
> Good day/night, readers! :)


	15. Mankai troupe leaders save the day :DD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mankai troupe leaders are heading to the aid, but Banri is still locked up in his room :(
> 
> What will rest of the leaders do!? :00
> 
> Read ahead to find out! >:D

**Mankai troupe leaders neighborhood**

_**5:07 PM** _

  
The local delinquent: wait a second

The local delinquent: tenma why do you have a machine gun in your hand

The actual celebrity: this is the brat eliminator

The local delinquent: where did you even buy it

The actual celebrity: my manager did I am not sure

The local delinquent:

The local delinquent: what are you going to do with the machine gun

The actual celebrity: kill the brat if I see him

The local delinquent:

The local delinquent: fine

The neighborhood celebrity: can I help?

The local aunt: no, you should stay back

The local aunt: we will take care of it

The neighborhood celebrity: ok

The local aunt: ok Banri-kun, move back I will hit the window

The local delinquent: ok

The local aunt:

The actual celebrity: fuck the hoe broke

The local aunt: what are these windows made of?

The neighborhood celebrity: will we have to use the machine gun? D:

The actual celebrity: seems like it

The actual celebrity: move back

The local delinquent: 

The local aunt:

The local delinquent: fuck, the window broke but the fucking wall

The neighborhood celebrity: Sakyou-san wont forgive us D:

The local delinquent: the entire room is full of glass pieces 

The neighborhood celebrity: give me a second let me clear the window up

The actual celebrity: this thing is pretty useful

The neighborhood celebrity: are you going to use this against Yuki-kun?

The neighborhood celebrity: wont it kill him? D:

The actual celebrity:

The actual celebrity: I will replace the bullets with something else

The neighborhood celebrity: :D

The local aunt: Banri-kun is out, so let's go

  
_______________

**Whszzup Flowrr Fucker**

**_5:21 PM_ **

  
_Saku-saku is online_

  
Saku-saku: since Tsumugi-san said to stay out, so I will tell everyone what happened

Saku-saku: Banri-kun, Tenma-kun, and Tsumugi-san just dashed into the bar

Saku-saku: Tenma-kun raised his machine gun and screamed "hands up!"

Saku-saku: which alerted Sakyou-san

Saku-saku: Sakyou-san is more tensioned after hearing how Banri-kun broke out of his room

Saku-saku: and Omi-san, and Azuma-san, who were already getting lectured by Sakyou-san are now confused

Saku-saku: Tsumugi-san is now talking to Azuma-san and Sakyou-san is lecturing Tenma-kun, Banri-kun and Omi-san

Saku-saku: Azuma-san is thrown out of the bar and we are coming back now

Saku-saku: where did the bottle of blood go?

Tachibana Izumi: **@Azuu @Mom**

  
_Azuu and 4 others are online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: I have a few questions

Azuu: the blood was not actually blood, we were trying to give Sakyou-san a heart attack

Tachibana Izumi: why are you guys so keen on that

Azuu: Yuki-kun and I have placed a bet on who will give him a heart attack first

Azuu: Omi-kun was simply paid for this job

Mom: yeah

Mom: And this blood is a very special ingredient in my special cake

Saku-saku: 

Saku-saku: what is this ingredient?

Omimi: ketchup

Tenma:

Motherfucker:

blubery fucker: 

Saku-saku:

Saku-saku: is that what you were calling strawberry sauce

Mom: yea

Saku-saku:

Saku-saku: I am dissapointed

Tachibana Izumi: look, the children are disappointed of you people

Tachibana Izumi: especially you, mom

Tachibana Izumi: both your children are disappointed of you

Mom:

Mom: it makes the cake better tho

Saku-saku: still, ketchup should not be in cakes

Saku-saku: it might be good with napolitan but not cakes :(

Motherfucker: wait a second

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: gshdhshshau OMI-SAN

Mamamia: yeah?

Mamamia: 

Taicchan: snsnsnsnsjajshdha

Motherfucker: lurker

Taicchan:

Mamamia: I

Mamamia: I am

  
_Mamamia went offline_

  
Saku-saku: D:

Saku-saku: I didnt mean to make you sad, Omi-san! :(

Tachibana Izumi: dont worry, its mom

Tenma: yeahsnd he will be happy soon enough, you will see

Saku-saku:

Saku-saku: ok

Tachibana Izumi: I dont think Sakyou is done lecturing you guys yet

Fuwuichi: yeah, wait till we get back to the dorm

Azuu: father, please, forgive us

Fuwuichi: die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than usual, I know, and I took long to upload this.
> 
> As for my excuses, I was writing a oneshot and I just figured out this morning that I had done a very big mistake, thus what I wrote is entirely useless. I will try to come up with something different, I may publish the new oneshot. Emphasis on 'may', I don't think I will be able to complete it in time :(
> 
> Secondly, I am grinding for gems because I won't be able to make it for the fourth Fuyugumi event I barely have 130 gems GOD HELP MEHAJDAIASBSJA I WANT THe nEw tSUMUGI CARD
> 
> Thank you for going through this, I am quite stressed because of how many gems I have, and I apologize for venting like this.
> 
> Although I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope you have a lovely day/night, readers!


	16. The leaders are starting to take over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mankai leaders found a new enemy.
> 
> The Mankai Bitch Sleepover club.

**Mankai Bitch Sleepover Club**

_**6:56 PM** _

  
Green fashion bitch: all girls here?

Blonde gay bitch: yea everyones here

Old bitch: so what do you girls want to do in the sleepover?

Shakespeare bitch: How about a pedicure?

Sankaku bitch: yukki has so many sankaku nail polish designs (≧▽≦)

Blond gay bitch: hell yeah my feet are going to look so good tomorrow I am totally gonna flex them off at college

Sankaku bitch: lately my blue sankaku heels broke, I have been really sad since then (◕︿◕✿)

Old bitch: girls were raiding the heel store tomorrow 

Blonde gay bitch: hell yeaa

_______________

**Whszzup flowrr fucker**

**_9:34 PM_ **

  
_Yukki is online_

Yukki: guess what, girls?

Aririn: Hm? What is it?

Yukki: its sleepover time

Kazu: yas gurlsss

Motherfucker: what is wrong with you people

Azuu: dont start the party without me, girls

Ronron: sadly, I wont be able to attend the sleekover, but I will be there nest time, girls!

Yukki: so girls

Yukki: meet up in my room in five

Yukki: I need to throw the hack out, so I may take some time to allow you guys in

Azuu: sure

Sumi: am I late, girls?

Kazu: not really

Kazu: yukki said to meet up in five tho

Sumi: okay

Motherfucker: 

  
_Azuu and 6 others went offline_

  
Motherfucker:

  
_Tenma is online_

  
Tenma: I was fucking kicked out of my room

Motherfucker: I don't have a place to sleep either

Tenma: 

Tenma: I have a plan

Motherfucker: what is it?

Tenma: meet up in the leader chat

Motherfucker: okay

  
_______________

**Mankai troupe leaders neighborhood**

_**9:42 PM** _

  
_The actual celebrity and the local delinquent are online_

  
The actual celebrity: we are crashing a party, motherfuckers

The local aunt: ?

The neighborhood celebrity: are we going to a party?

The actual celebrity: yes and we are ruining it

The local aunt: 

The local aunt: doesnt sound like a bad way to spend time, let's go

The neighborhood celebrity: where is the party?

The local delinquent: Tenma's room

The actual celebrity: meet up outside the door in ten with all your weapons

The local aunt: time for my broken hoe to shine

The actual celebrity: Sakyou-san has the brat eliminator but there is brat's night slipper collection in the courtyard

The neighborhood celebrity: oh! That's what that shoe rack is for! :D

The neighborhood celebrity: but why are we ruining a party :(

The actual celebrity: because I was kicked out of my room and Banri and I dont have a place to sleep in

The actual celebrity: we will raid my room and take over

The neighborhood celebrity: oh ok! I was getting a bit lonely too, sleeping alone..

The local aunt: let me just inform Tasuku that I am sleeping over 

The actual celebrity: okay 

The actual celebrity: everyone bring weapons except for sakuya dont bring anything 

The neighborhood celebrity: okay!

  
_______________

**Whszzup flowrr fuckers**

_**10:03 PM** _

  
_Sumi and 3 others are online_

  
Sumi: we were kicked out of Yukki's room

Aririn: Banri, Tenma, Tsumugi and Sakuya broke into the room with night slippers boots on a belt, a broken hoe and a roasted bat with nails, which I suppose is from the morning.

Sumi: Yukki and Kazu were knocked out and thrown into Kazu's room, so Muku is sleeping over at my place

Azuu: oh, and they took over the room, so we have no place to continue our club activities

Azuu: **@Fuwuichi**

Azuu: father, please take care of the situation

Azuu: **@Fuwuichi**

Azuu: **@Fuwuichi**

Azuu: father?

Aririn: I went to check on his condition. He does not seem conscious.

Azuu: 

Sumi: reminds me, we were going to have a battle today (ﾟoﾟ)

Tenma: oh yeah

Azuu: lurking?

Tenma: wanted to see you guys reaction

Tenma: the brat and Kazunari have passed out, so we will have to postpone it

Sumi: Kazu and I have part time tomorrow, so we can't join tomorrow ( ´ ~ ` )

Tenma: fuck

Tenma: fine

Tenma: day after tomorrow, then

  
_Tachibana Izumi is online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: what is happening?

Aririn: Tenma-kun, Tsumugi-kun and the other leaders ruined our monthly club activities. We were attacked, basically.

Aririn: As a result, Yuki-kun and Kazunari-kun were knocked out, and we were thrown out of the room.

Tachibana Izumi: grounded. All of you.

Azuu: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one was just to make Yukki suffer and to postpone the Mankai battle
> 
> Yukki having a night slipper collection is entirely a thought that came up on whim when I thought about Tenma having a sonic cosplay, for some reason. I plan on adding that at some point, so don't worry.
> 
> I needed something like a "bitch club" to exist in Mankai. And I had just realised that Tasuku's voice actor had one of the main roles in Yarichin bitch club while writing this. (I haven't watched it.)
> 
> I am done with my blabbering about this chapter, it feels like it's been a while since I blabbered about a chapter in the end notes.
> 
> Have a great day, everyone! :)


	17. Harugumi gets discharged thus Harugumi chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp
> 
> Sakyou being the loving dad he is to his children and Harugumi causing chaos.

_**8:02 AM** _

  
Fuwuichi: get the fuck out of my house

Motherfucker: but dad

Fuwuichi: I dont care

Fuwuichi: get out of my house, you are going to school

Yukki: I need to design my next piece

Fuwuichi: you go to school in exchange of money

Fuwuichi: if you dont want to go then I can revoke all your admission, it will save some of it

Fuwuichi: your exams are coming near, fucking study

Fuwuichi: unlike you idiots, Hyoudou, Nanao, Sakuma and Sakisaka are way better

Motherfucker: stop comparing me to that shithead

Massu: why the fuck am I here

Massu: I don't need school 

Tenma: I hate this family

Motherfucker: I will go later when history is over

Fuwuichi: get fucking out

Fuwuichi: before I saw your dicks off

Yukki: this house is a fucking nightmare

**_9:23 AM_ **

  
_Ronron and 4 others are online_

  
Ronron: Good morning everyone!

Ronron: we have been distracted from the hospital!

Ronron: it seems no one is here, so I decided to leave a massage!

Ronron: Itaru has left for the office, becuase his boss had fried him to come today

Ronron: Tsuzuru is abroad to crawl out of a winter, so I need to leave now!

  
_Ronron went offline_

  
Motherfucker:

Fuwuichi: get off your fucking phone before I come to your school and take it away

Motherfucker: FUCK

**_5:52 PM_ **

  
_Tachibana Izumi is online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: this chat had been too quiet, I am worried now

Itarun: hey, I got someone who plans on auditioning

Tachibana Izumi: really? Who?

Itarun: a coworker

Itarun: apparently he likes our plays a lot so he wanted to try it himself

Tachibana Izumi: oh really?

Tachibana Izumi: what is his name?

Itarun: Utsuki Chikage

Itarun: he is actually my senior

Tachibana Izumi: sure

Tachibana Izumi: the auditions are tommorow, so he is welcome to try

Itarun: I'll contact him

  
_Sumi is online_

  
Sumi: Kazu is dead (ﾟдﾟ；)

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: what happened?

Sumi: he was carrying a heavy box with me, and we walked onto the floor I mopped recently, so he slipped

Sumi: Idk what to do (; ´д`)

Tachibana Izumi: call someone for help?

Sumi: we are the only ones left in the place now

Tachibana Izumi: fuck

Tachibana Izumi: **@Tasuku**

Tachibana Izumi: **@Tasuku**

Tachibana Izumi: he is not responding

Tachibana Izumi: our only hope is gone

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi**

  
_Fuwuichi is online_

  
Tachibana Izumi: dad, please

Tachibana Izumi: your child is dying

Tachibana Izumi: go save him, please

Fuwuichi: 

Fuwuichi: I hate all of you

Fuwuichi: so fucking much

Sumi: we know, dad ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Fuwuichi: 

Fuwuichi: Ikaruga, send me the address

Sumi: ok

  
_Fuwuichi went offline_

_Saku-saku and 4 others are online_

  
Saku-saku:

Saku-saku:

Tachibana Izumi: are you okay, sakuya?

Saku-saku: it's just

Saku-saku: it just doesn't sit well with me that my favorite cake has ketchup in it

Tachibana Izumi: I can't believe that mom could do this either

Itarun: wait, how could mom do this to our child?

Ronron: Disacceptable!

Itarun: unacceptable, you mean

Itarun: how does a person even mess that up? 

Ronron: yes, yes, Unacesstable!

Itarun: leave it be

Tachibana Izumi: why don't you try using autocorrect

Itarun: no

Itarun: he tried it before and it turned worse

Ronron: allelic tuned on Australia

Tachibana Izumi: what?

Ronron: illiterate turned on auditioning

Ronron: I turned on Australia

Ronron: I turned on the autocorrect

Itarun: wow this is the first time you wrote a sentence correct

Tachibana Izumi: no, autocorrect is worse

Tachibana Izumi: use the keyboard learned words?

Ronron: yes, I use those!

Ronron: they are very thankful!

Itarun: *helpful

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: this is way better than autocorrect, so just stick to this

Depression:

Ronron: lucker!

Itarun: *lurker

Tachibana Izumi: I thought you were grounded?

Depression: I am

Depression: I was given my laptop because I can't live without writing

Tachibana Izumi: oh I see

Depression: just here to say

Depression: these may be the last seconds I am willing to spend here

Saku-saku: D:

Saku-saku: please don't die

Ronron: you have yet to see our sixth member!

Depression: I can't wait any longer, I am tired of this family

Itarun: I just pulled an SSR

Itarun: last time I pulled an SSR was when Tsuzuru was crying about how he is tired of us

Itarun: 

Tachibana Izumi: please, Itaru, no

Tachibana Izumi: please dont kill one of your own kind

Itarun:

Itarun: I am not going to kill him 

Itarun: I just need my SSRs 

Itarun: :)

_Itarun went offline_

  
Depression: PLEASE KILL ME

  
_Depression went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: I 

Tachibana Izumi: fucking

Tachibana Izumi: HATE THIS HOUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a writer's block.  
> But don't worry, I am sure my brain rot will be over and back in action very soon :DD
> 
>   
> Harugumi is discharged, so yay.
> 
>   
> I am not really proud of this chapter, especially because I don't think I wrote Citron too well, but I am really proud of how Sakyou's very calm and polite lectures to his children came out, telling them to head to school or their reproductive organ will be sawed off. I am honestly proud of it, and I believe that it really makes up for the rest of this chapter.
> 
> Of course, Itaru and the epic cliffhanger there haven't caused this chapter any less chaos. We all love the harugumi's gaming dad who uses his kids for luck in gacha :))  
> 
> 
> Good day to everyone! :D
> 
> P.S Just noticed. Today's date and the chapter are the same number :0


	18. The Adventures of Mankai Company and Chigasaki Itaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru causes chaos. Innocence of lives are put in danger and Tsuzuru is still looking for a therapist.

_**6:23 PM** _

  
Tachibana Izumi: Itaru, calm down, and we will do nothing to you

Itarun: I will make your life worse than it is

Itarun: so that I can get my SSRs

Itarun: is that ok, tsuzuru :)

Depression: please

Depression: just kill me

Itarun: I can't, you see

Itarun: if I kill you, I wont be able use you for pulling my SSRs anymore :(

Itarun: So I can't let you die

Itarun: don't worry

Itarun: I will make sure to provide you meals thrice a day :)

Massu: not a word out from this man's mouth can be trusted

Tachibana Izumi: how are you alive?

Tachibana Izumi: you are supposed to be grounded with Tsuzuru

Massu: nothing can stop the power of my love for you

Massu: not even that old man

Tachibana Izumi: where did you get your phone from?

Ronron: Sakyou left Masumi's phone out, and Masumi needed to see this, so I took it!

Depression: please put me out of my misery

Depression: please

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi** father, the children are quarrelling 

  
_Fuwuichi is online_

  
Fuwuichi: Chigasaki, you are a fucking adult in his twenties

Fuwuichi: Stop kidnapping people and taking them as your luck charm

Fuwuichi: Minagi, consult a psychologist or a therapist

Fuwuichi: Citron, why did you take the phone without my permission

Fuwuichi: all of you are grounded

Fuwuichi: and no dying, Minagi

Depression:

Tachibana Izumi: if you die, we won't have a script writer

Saku-saku: you are the most talented script writer we know too :(

Depression:

Depression: I won't die

Depression: for now

Saku-saku: :D

_Fucking asshole is online_

_Fucking asshole added Hyoudou Kumon to the chat_

  
Hyoudou Kumon: hey, long haired bitch, I am here to steal your kneecaps! ≧▽≦

Fucking asshole: should I kick you?

Hyoudou Kumon: no :(

Fucking asshole: then no threatening

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: this is fine, but please, do not kill any of our actors 

Hyoudou Kumon: okay! ^ v ^

Depression: kill me, if you want kill someone

Hyoudou Kumon: wow there are suicidal people here too :00

Tachibana Izumi: please don't kill Tsuzuru either

Hyoudou Kumon: won't ^^

Depression: 

  
_Hyoudou Kumon changed his nickname to "9mon"_

  
Yukki: btw

Yukki: what did you do when you walked away last night, big guy?

Fucking asshole: I went to talk to him

Fucking asshole: we cant afford to lose an actor, even if it's that ass

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: thank you

Saku-saku: Kantoku-san!

Saku-saku: Tsuzuru-kun is trying to stab himself

Saku-saku: please help! D:

Tachibana Izumi: FUCK

_**7:36 PM** _

  
_Kazu is online_

  
Kazu: I am alive :D

Yukki: congratulations

Yukki: you died twice and then got revived both the times

Yukki: how does it feel to still be stuck on this garbage can called "earth"?

Kazu: yukki I need positivity :(

Yukki: oh sorry

Yukki: life sure is beautiful, huh? :D

Sumi: sankaku are beautiful (/ ´∀`/) ▽ ▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

Tenma: acting is beautiful

Kazu: friendship is beautiful

Mukkun: love is beautiful :D

9mon: family is beautiful :))

Yukki: 

Yukki: I hate everything

Depression: me too

Kazu: no

Kazu: we will do positivity pinning every evening at 7 for tsuzurun and yukki

Kazu: that is a rule now

Yukki: I didnt mean to start this

Taicchan: it's ok Yuki

Taicchan: probably this will help you cope with your negativity during sleep deprivation :D

Yukki:

Tachibana Izumi: this isn't a bad idea to use this chat! :D

  
_Kazu pinned a message_

  
Tachibana Izumi: is that a possible option?

Kazu: yea, anyone can pin a chat message

Yukki: shit

Kazu: ?

Yukki: now everyone is going to pin something weird

Kazu: 

Kazu: oh no

  
_Itarun is online_

  
Itarun: [censoring for the sake of this world (also because author doesn't know what to add here)]

  
_Itarun pinned a message_

_Itaru went offline_

Kazu:

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi**

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi**

Tachibana Izumi: FATHER

Tachibana Izumi: FATHER

Mukkun: what???

  
_Yukki kicked Mukkun from the chat_

_Taicchan is online_

  
Taicchan: what the FUCK DO I SEE ON TOP OF THIS CHAT?

Yukki: SHUT UP DOG

Yukki: STOP SCREAMING

Taicchan: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK

  
_Motherfucker is online_

Motherfucker: what the actual fuck is that pinned message

Tenma: DONT ASK

Kazu: MUKU IS CRYING

Misumi: wow °○°

Misumi: [censored]

Tachibana Izumi: Misumi NO

  
_Fucking asshole is online_

  
Fucking asshole:

  
_9mon is online_

  
_Fucking asshole kicked 9mon from the chat_

  
Fucking asshole: Itaru-san, I thought better of you

  
_Taicchan added Mukkun to the chat_

  
Tachibana Izumi: WHY

Taicchan: I COULDNT SAY NO TO THE PUPPY EYES OKAY

Taicchan: I AM SORRY

Mukkun:

Mukkun: what [censored]

Tenma: MUKU NO

Taicchan: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Kazu: WAIT WAIT

Kazu: LET ME FIX THIS

  
_Kazu pinned a message_

  
Kazu: THERE

Tachibana Izumi:

Taicchan:

Yukki:

Tenma:

Kazu: NOW EVERYTHING IS OKAY

Misumi: how about we all get some ice cream and forget this ever happened (＾ω＾)

Tachibana Izumi: Yeah, I think that's for the better

Yukki: I agree

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: I would like to join as well

Yukki: Muku, forget that you read that

Mukkun: okay... o.o

Tachibana Izumi: meet at the front door everyone

Tachibana Izumi: no one is going to talk about this ever again, okay?

Tenma: I am sure no one will even if you don't say it

Taicchan: yeah..

Fucking asshole: I want the extra large sundae

Motherfucker: usually couples eat that what the fuck hyoudou

Fucking asshole: shut up bitch

Motherfuck: you little son of a

Tachibana Izumi: NO FIGHTING

Tachibana Izumi: WE ARE LEAVING

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted day before yesterday but my lazy ass forgot both times. 
> 
> So, I couldn't get Tsumugi's card, but our boy Guy came home :D
> 
> Still kinda upset that I couldn't get it, but I supposed I should save the Christmas gems for now.
> 
> Still excited to collect more gems for upcoming gachas and events ୧⍢⃝୨
> 
> And the censored message. I wrote it out of the blue and I had no idea what I was going to write there, so I simply left the word "censored." I hope it wasn't too disappointing, I tried making up for it by giving everyone the most panicked reaction they might have had this entire fic.
> 
> I am pretty sleepy at the time I am writing this so I should quickly close my phone before I get yelled at lmao
> 
> Good day/night, reader!


	19. Chicabbage is here but the Mankai Battle is on the same day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparations for the battle have started. 3/4 of the Mankai is focused on it and Kantoku is stressed because it was supposed to be a welcome party for Chikage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for those who don't know, just in case. Yarichin Bitchbu is a manga/anime based on explicit sexual content between males. It's yaoi basically.
> 
> I am going to hell for reading it, you can check it out if you want :)
> 
> I also mentioned yaribu earlier in the notes, (I doubt my notes are that exciting) but Tasuku's VA voiced Yuri. And, I did not mention this before but, Omi's VA also voiced a character, specifically the character paired with Yuri. I was so surprised when I came to know that.
> 
> But you get the point, something happens again lol

_**9:32 AM** _

  
Pinned message by Tachibana Izumi: _"Itaru please don't pin something weird again. Please have the children's innocence in mind, we dont want them losing it."_

blubery fucker: **@everyone**

blubery fucker: hello everyone, I am back to announce something

blubery fucker: oddly, the last night wasn't as chaotic as we may have expected it to be 

blubery fucker: the ice cream trip was oddly calm and nothing too big happened

blubery fucker: but that only served as a warning for us all

blubery fucker: as for today, I announce

blubery fucker: that every six months will be held a battle, allowing all of the Mankai to unleash their anger in any form possible (except for killing, we dont do that here) on their opponent 

blubery fucker: Kazunari, please take it from here

Kazu: WE TOGETHER ANNOUNCE THE COMMENCEMENT OF THE 1ST MANKAI BATTLE TODAY

Tachibana Izumi: 

Fuwuichi: 

Depression:

Tasuku:

Tasuku: Tsumugi you are not in this

Tenma: HELL YEAHH

Sumi: >:3c 

Motherfucker: Hyoudou you are with your brother right?

Fucking asshole: huh?

Motherfucker: perfect

9mon: YEAHHH WE GET TO BREAK KNEE CAPS WITH NII-CHAN YASSS

Mukkun: Kyuchan no :(

Yukki: all the pups are here right?

Kazu: yep

Taicchan: wait I'm on yuki's team?

Yukki: who else then?

Mamamia: 

Mamamia: I thought today was the new spring troupe member's audition

Tachibana Izumi: today was supposed to be only that and a welcome party if he got accepted

Tachibana Izumi: but life is a bitch

Fuwuichi: I want to commit suicide

Depression: no I am supposed to play that role, dad

Tachibana Izumi:

blubery fucker: one more thing!

blubery fucker: no team can have Hisoka or Tasuku on their side because murder is bound to happen then

Saku-saku: harugumi is going for the party and audition so we can't be here

Sumi: girls!

Sumi: we shall be on Tenma's side (・`ω´・ ●) 

Azuu: I would love to support you, although there isn't much I can do

Sumi: don't worry, I have everything set for that >:3c

Aririn: Can my poetic art perhaps be helpful in this war?

Sumi: You try all arts right? Then can you do martial arts?

Aririn: A bit, but yes, indeed.

Sumi: then sankaku perfect >:33

Yukki: I trusted you girls

Sumi: sorry about this one Yuki（´∀｀)

Kazu: wait

Kazu: what does the winner receive 

Yukki: the sweet taste of revenge

Mukkun: Yuki-kun no :(

Sumi: God sankaku!! ( ´ ∀｀)

Tenma: not everyone are like you, misumi

Saku-saku: they receive mom's handmade cake! Without the ketchup one!

Mamamia: :(

Kazu: Perfect

Kazu: and the loser gets no pieces and has to eat ketchup the entire next day >:3

Fucking asshole: 

Fucking asshole: let's win this

9mon: HELL YEAH NII-CHAN IS SERIOUS NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO SURVIVE NOW >:DD

blubery fucker: kumon-kun I said

blubery fucker: no killing :(

9mon:

Fucking asshole: no killing 

9mon:

9mon: okay :(

Kazu: SO HERE ARE THE TEAMS

Kazu: Team Yuki: Yukki, me, Kumopi, Taicchan, Hyoudoru  
Team Tenma: Tenten, Sumi, Setza, Tsumutsumu, Aririn, Azuu

Kazu: we have less members so submissions are open

Tenma: We also have our submissions our open so join whenever

Kazu: we will win >:D

Sumi: not very easily >:3 

Tachibana Izumi: please don't do this

Yukki: too late

Tachibana Izumi: I want to die

Depression: no Kantoku I play that role

Tachibana Izumi:

Fuwuichi: you all have school today

Motherfucker: today is a big day can't we take off once

Fuwuichi: should I get the chainsaw?

Motherfucker: 

Motherfucker: I love school yay everyone let's go :)

Itarun: pussy

Fuwuichi: should I saw yours off too?

Itarun: 

Itarun: I love my work so much I am leaving right now :)))

  
_Itarun went offline_

  
Motherfucker: pussy

Motherfucker: fuck I hear chainsaw noises

_**4:56 PM** _

  
Pinned message by Aririn: _"I remember! The last time I broke a bone was when a Judo black belt flipped me over his shoulder. My arm was fractured, but he thought me a judo trick to apologize!"_

_Ronron, Saku-saku and a few others are online_

_Ronron added Utsuki Chikage to the chat_

  
Kazu: new harugumi member??

Utsuki Chikage: Yes, I am Utsuki Chikage, I shall be the new Harugumi member from today on.

Tachibana Izumi: **@everyone**

  
_Yukki, Tenma and a few others are online_

  
Yukki: is there an announcement or anything about the battle

Tachibana Izumi: no

Tachibana Izumi: From today Chikage will be our sixth harugumi member

Yukki: hey pup, did you get the threads?

Taicchan: yea but why do you need those?

Yukki: isn't it obvious?

Tachibana Izumi: Yuki I beg of you to not kill anyone

Yukki: dental floss and plastic threads don't cut people they are stronger than normal threads so I got them

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tenma: 

Mukkun: D:

Tenma: you got the bullets ready tsumugi-san?

blubery fucker: of course :D

Tasuku: Tsumugi why are you doing this

blubery fucker: I need to support Banri-kun and Tenma-kun as their clubmate

Tasuku: 

Tachibana Izumi: please let Chikage's welcome party be peaceful, I beg of you 

Yukki: bold of you to assume that is possible

Yukki: plus we already postponed it too much, let me kill that tangerine already

Tachibana Izumi: I want to die

Depression: no I am dying

Tachibana Izumi: Tsuzuru no

Depression: Kantoku no

Tachibana Izumi: h

Tenma: when are we starting 

Yukki: as soon as the new harugumi member steps through the gate

Tachibana Izumi: NO

Tenma: that reminds me, where are you?

Tachibana Izumi: we are returning to the dorms

Tenma:

Yukki: 

blubery fucker: 

Kazu: **@everyone** GET YOUR WEAPONS READY

  
_everyone is online_

  
Tasuku: Tsumugi dont

blubery fucker: I am sorry Tasuku

blubery fucker: I have to do this

Mukkun: What weapon should I get?

Yukki: pick a big shoujou manga volume or something

Mukkun: wouldn't it get ruined?

Yukki: not if you keep it in a plastic seal bag

Tenma: how the fuck does that work

Fuwuichi: why are you even with them in this?

Mukkun: Yuki-kun said that I would get the cake and that he would give me a shoujou manga

Tachibana Izumi: which one

Yukki: Yarichin bitchbu

Kazu: YUKKI NO

Tachibana Izumi: YUKI THAT IS ILLEGAL

Tasuku: bribing is illegal but I doubt that is what you are calling illegal

blubery fucker: what is that?

Tasuku: no

Fuwuichi: what the fuck is that

Azuu: it would be better for you if you don't know

Kazu: yeah

Mukkun: ??

Taicchan: please dont show those eyes again

Kazu: taicchan you reminded him that he can do that 

Taicchan: nonononononono

Saku-saku: I don't understand this

Depression: I want to die

Tachibana Izumi: please dont die

Taicchan: MUKU PLEASE NO

Taicchan:

Taicchan:

Taicchan: IT IS A HORNY BL

Kazu: NOOOOOOOO

Tenma: AAAAAAAAAA

Sumi: :(

Fuwuichi: you weren't wrong when you said I don't want to know

Fuwuichi: but I still dont trust you with drinks

Azuu: h

Mukkun: what is a horny bl?

Tenma: 

Tasuku: 

Tachibana Izumi:

Fuwuichi: 

Hiso-hiso: 

Utsuki Chikage: 

Tachibana Izumi: I am very sorry, Chikage

Utsuki Chikage: No, it's fine.

Mukkun: what is it?

Tenma: we found all more the reason to defeat them

Tenma: get your weapons ready and meet me in the living room

Mukkun: but

Kazu: we will talk about that later

Mamamia: Can I join?

Yukki: we need more members so you're allowed

Mamamia: I need to get revenge on the person who changed my name

Tenma: that wasn't sakuya?

Saku-saku: no I didn't change his name 0.0

Tenma: then who?

Mamamia: it can only be one of you, who were present that day. And most of you are in the opposing team

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: h

Motherfucker: bring it on, mom

Mamamia: say good bye to your meat balls

blubery fucker: I am scared

Tasuku: this is why I told you to not do this 

Kazu: now both teams have equal members

Tachibana Izumi: we are here

Kazu: EVERYONE GET IN THE BACKYARD

Tenma: about time I get my money back

Yukki: if you would have any muscles left in your limbs

Motherfucker: nice try last time, small Hyoudou. This time I am kicking you and your brother's ass

9mon: Bring on

Tachibana Izumi: I am so sorry it has turned into this, Chikage

Utsuki Chikage: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I apologise for all for the delays. I just couldn't find time, even though it's holidays. To make up a bit, I am getting out slightly longer chapters than usual. I am trying my best to get back in schedule of uploading at least twice a week, but I am not sure whether I will be able get out anything this week again. Thank you very much for your patience, though :)
> 
> That being said, Chikage is here! And he brought more chaos with him! Of course he won't be appearing much for now (as long as this battle continues) since I am not used to writing him, but he will be here more often once I figure out my writing style for him, and he will appear more during the preparation for the Harugumi 4th performance in this fic (of course, I am figuring that out as well,) so please look forward to it :D
> 
> Also, I am addicted to that one scene in A3! Blooming Live 2019 where Kumagai-san placed his arm on TakeP's shoulder in Onexone I AM DEADJAJDHSHSH
> 
> With that, I wish everyone happy holidays and a late Christmas because my memory is trash so I forgot last time. Also a very good day!


	20. And so, it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapters would have very well explained what's to happen next.
> 
> The Mankai battle has begin.

_**5:16 PM** _

_Pinned message by Azuma:_ "I have been given a sewage pipe, a few beer bottles and a whip by Misumi. I have no idea where he got the whip from. I am scared"

_Itarun is online_

  
Itarun: time for taruchi's commentary show

Itarun: today we have half of the Mankai fighting over their grudges against each other

Itarun: today's very special spectator is our new harugumi member, chikage

Itarun: I wasn't going to do this but tsumugi is in the battle and no one else is willing to do this, so I will have to do the commentary

Itarun: so in a few seconds, Chikage is about to step through the gates of Mankai dorm, commencing the beginning of the battle

Itarun: 

Itarun:

Itarun: he has crossed the gates

Itarun: a loud roar of the battlers echo in the air, catching everyone at the gate off guard

Itarun: the spectators rush to the scene, only to see the battlers jumping over each other and Sakyou having a stroke

Itarun: Hisoka has retired to his bedroom, requesting Tasuku to record a video for later and Tasuku is trying to help Sakyou who is now dead

Itarun: fortunate for Hisoka, Omi has set up his camera. It is recording every single thing happening in our backyard

Itarun: with the battle that has begun, let me start the commentary on it

Itarun: Yuki just pulled out a dental floss and wrapped it around Tenma, totally blocking any attack he can pull for a bit. Muku rushed forward with a shoujou manga in a plastic bag and screaming sorry, he hit tenma's head with it

Itarun: this takes too fucking long

Itarun: Yuki attacked Tenma with Dental Floss

Itarun: Tenma is Paralyzed he cant move 

Itarun: Muku attacked Tenma with his Shoujou Manga

Itarun: Tenma is confused 

Itarun: yea this is easier

Itarun: Kumon attacked Banri with a Nailed Bat

Itarun: Banri dodged and counter attacked with The Burnt Nailed Bat

Itarun: The Burnt Nailed Bat broke

Itarun: Banri is running for his life now

Itarun: Misumi attacked Kazunari with Sankaku

Itarun: Kazunari activated his skill Social Skills

Itarun: Kazunari called out to Omi

Itarun: Omi attacked Misumi with cooking pan

Itarun: Misumi activated his special skill Sankaku Acrobatics

Itarun: Misumi dodged Omi's attack

Itarun: Kazunari took little damage

Itarun: Tenma has broken the Dental Floss!

Itarun: Tenma attacked Kazunari with Brat Eliminator: Mini Bonsai

Itarun: Kazunari has taken great damage 

Itarun: it is super effective

Itarun: Tsumugi attacked Taichi with The Broken Hoe!

Itarun: Kazunari and Taichi activated their skill Wan Wan Combi

Itarun: Kazunari calls out to Taichi

Itarun: Taichi dodges Tsumugi's attack

Itarun: Tsumugi attacked again

Itarun: Taichi has received great damage

Itarun: it is super effective

Itarun: wait wth is Azuma doing

Itarun: take our child inside citron

Ronron: off coarse!

Depression: of course*

Itarun: Omi attacked Azuma

Itarun: Azuma dodged Omi's attack and counter attacked with The Sewer Pipe

Itarun: Omi dodged Azuma's attack

Itarun: Azuma activated his skill Beer Bottles 

Itarun: Azuma smashed a bottle on Omi's head

Itarun: Omi is confused

Itarun: Tenma attacked Yuki with Brat Eliminater: Egg Shells

Itarun: Yuki dogded Tenma's attack

Itarun: wait why are there egg shells as bullets

Tasuku: Tsumugi prepared the bullets what do you think?

Itarun: you aren't wrong I guess

Itarun: Homare has activated his ability Unintended Ear-Piercing Opera

Itarun: everyone has been dealt damage

Itarun: everyone is confused except for Homare

Itarun: Homare attacked Muku with Large Caligraphy Brush

Itarun: Juza attacked Homare with Overpowered Fists

Itarun: Homare dodged and attacked Juza with Large Caligraphy Brush

Itarun: Muku attacked Homare with The Shoujou Manga

Itarun: Homare is paralyzed

Itarun: didn't know Homare was a twink

Itarun: Tenma dropped his brat eliminator

Itarun: Yuki picked it up

Itarun: Yuki attacked Tenma with Brat Eliminator: Mini Bonsai

Itarun: Tenma dodged Yuki's attack

Itarun: Tenma ran into a wall and fainted

Tasuku: Please I am not dealing with another victim

Itarun: Matsukawa just walked in

Itarun: Matsukawa fainted

Tasuku: 

Tasuku: I fucking hate this house

Itarun: Banri tied Kumon up with Azuma's whip

Itarun: Kumon is paralyzed

Itarun: Juza attacked Banri with Overpowered Fists

Itarun: Banri dodged Juza's attack

Itarun: they have gone into full fist fight mode I will only report about them if any cliche manga scene occurs or anyone gets naked

Itarun: speaking of naked, Misumi is naked now and wrapped in toilet paper

Itarun: I suspect Azuma did this

Itarun: Kumon broke free from the whip

Itarun: Kumon has the whip now and Banri and Juza seem too busy so he walked away before he could see his brother fucking his enemy

Itarun: Kumon tied Misumi up 

Itarun: Misumi broke out but the toilet paper tore and he is entirely naked now 

Tasuku: I want to die

Depression: NO I PLAY THAT ROLE STOP STEALING MY ROLE

Tasuku: 

Tachibana Izumi: why do I exist

Depression: no I question that not you

Itarun: Omi attacked Misumi with Steel Spatula

Itarun: Misumi dodged Omi's attack

Itarun: Muku is crying

Itarun: Sakuya is crying too

Itarun: wait citron I told you to take the child inside

Ronron: but Sakuya wanted to watch!

Itarun: still :(

Ronron: fine I am steaking him inside

Utsuki Chikage: what?

Itarun: he meant taking

Utsuki Chikage: 

Utsuki Chikage: I have never in my life seen a company filled with these many dorks

Utsuki Chikage: and this is beyond any war that may have occured in history

Itarun: Chikage is now a satisfied spectator

Itarun: nothing less should be expected from Mankai, after all

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: I cant believe I lead this bunch

Ronron: it was team Tenma which made our chalk cry! >:(

Itarun: *child

Ronron: I am joining >:(

  
_Ronron went offline_

  
Itarun: Citron attacked Tsumugi with Lemons

Itarun: Tsumugi has taken critical damage

Itarun: It is super effective

Itarun: Azuma activated his skill Beer Bottles

Itarun: Azuma attacked Citron with a Beer Bottle

Itarun: Citron dodged Azuma's attack

Itarun: wait a second

Itarun: Banri ran over here and told me that in case he dies, I should join and if I do so he will help me out with the new impossible missions. In case he really dies, he is leaving all his stats and inventory to me, but the condition is for me to join his side and we have to win.

Itarun: well

Itarun: Taruchi has joined the battle

  
_Itarun went offline_

_Itarun is online_

  
Itarun: Tsuzuru has joined the battle

Depression: wait wha

  
_Depression and Itarun went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi:

Tasuku: 

Massu: what can those twinks even do

Saku-saku: is that a light saber??

Massu: you were supposed to stay inside??

Massu: and what the fuck?

Saku-saku: Itaru-kun has a light saber

Massu: he is definitely going to break that thing and hold a funeral for it again

Saku-saku: rest in piece light saber-kun D':

Utsuki Chikage: 

Utsuki Chikage: did I really decide to come here?

Tasuku: yeah, sadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I was supposed to upload this yesterdayyy 
> 
> But I ended up sleeping at the time I was supposed to post this :(
> 
> So, the chapter is here!! Chikage has appeared! Stuff is going smooth!
> 
> Itaru's commentary style was really hard to decide and write. Especially when I haven't played pokemon at all :^)
> 
> So sorry if there are any mistakes lol
> 
> Although, Liber Entertainment, I have a question.
> 
> https://yaycupcake.com/a3/images/9/94/%28Chomp_Chomp_Cupcake%29_Tsuzuru_Action_R.png
> 
> What do you mean this card is an unbloomed R? I NEED ANSWERS, LIBER ENTERTAINMENT!
> 
> Though I guess I shouldn't complain because even if that smile very deserving of being in a SSR card, I would have had to work and waste a lot more gems than usual, especially when I don't have any.
> 
> LAST THING (you can skip this, except for the first two paragraphs)
> 
> When I saw a tweet saying that Kazu's VA has been decided, I instantly rushed to yaycupcake to confirm it.
> 
> Apparently, Akazawa Tomoru, Kazu's stage actor, is actually Kazu's new voice actor! If anyone has the link to the official announcement, then please be generous enough to share it! :D
> 
> And stating my true opinion, I was very surprised when I heard about the stuff with Ozawa Ren and everything else going around. I was starting to like him as Kazu's VA when this suddenly happened, so I was really shocked. I DEFINITELY will miss Kazu's old voice a bit, it was very eccentric. It is almost a disappointment that the original voice is going.  
> BUT  
> I am NOT saying I don't support Akazawa-san. This is the first time I have ever seen a stage actor become the voice actor for a character. I looked up clips of his voice as Kazu and ngl his voice is similar to the original, and a bit more natural too! I am looking forward to Akazawa-san's voice as Kazu :)
> 
> And that's the tea. Thank you for reading this all if you did lol
> 
> And so, thanks for reading and may you have a great day ahead!
> 
> P.S just saw that Akazawa-san has already done voice acting in the anime. Aaaa it's so good :))  
> I am very excited to see more of Akazawa-san's voice as Kazu!


	21. Wrapping things up... for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping things up, as the battle is about to end.
> 
> That's what the chapter is about, for now

_**7:22 PM** _

  
_Pinned message by Tasuku: "Tsumugi I told you to not do this."_

Tachibana Izumi: is that seriously going to be the first message he reads when comes back?

Tasuku: yeah

Tachibana Izumi: h

Hiso-hiso: as for the battle, it's still going on

Hiso-hiso: taking over Itaru, I will do rest of the commentary. I am watching it all from my window, it is kinda fun. It's also easy to do a commentary

Tasuku: I thought you went to sleep

Hiso-hiso: I slept

Hiso-hiso: for five minutes before everyone started screaming

Hiso-hiso: and the notification muting system finally broke

Tasuku:

Tasuku: h

Hiso-hiso: anyway

Hiso-hiso: Yuki was recently laughing at Tenma's dead body till Itaru challenged him to a duel

Hiso-hiso: both of them are breaking the light sabers and roasting each other now though Yuki is winning in that part

Hiso-hiso: Azuma and Misumi have gotten naked and Omi and Citron are taking them on for the sake of protecting their children's innocence 

Hiso-hiso: Banri and Juza are still doing whatever they were doing

Hiso-hiso: Tsumugi, Taichi, Muku and Kazunari are staring at this hell silently, which makes sense

Hiso-hiso: 

Hiso-hiso: oh I found a room more silent than my room so I am going

  
_Hiso-hiso went offline_

  
Tachibana Izumi: h

Tachibana Izumi: wait 

Tachibana Izumi: Yuki's saber's light has dimmed but Itaru's is totally fine 

Tasuku: wait a second did Juza seriously knock Kazunari out

Tachibana Izumi: I thought they were teammates?

  
_Sumi is online_

  
Sumi: >:3c

Tasuku: what have you done

Sumi: nothing

Sumi: Juza just got bribed by the prize >:3c

Tasuku: what the fuck does that mean?

Sumi: he saw that we have more chances win 

Sumi: so he switched sides ＼(＾◇＾)／

Tachibana Izumi: Yuki just screamed traitor at Juza

Tachibana Izumi: Yuki also just got knocked out by Itaru somehow

Tachibana Izumi: for some reason I can hear Onexone 

Tasuku: that is Sakyou's ringtone

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: Sakyou just came back alive

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi**

Tachibana Izumi: **@Fuwuichi**

Tachibana Izumi: father please help us

Tasuku: he is not responding at all and just left

Tachibana Izumi: why do I hear To Bloom now?

Tasuku: that is my ringtone

Tachibana Izumi:

Tachibana Izumi: please don't leave me here alone Tasuku please

Tasuku: I just have got a call I will be back

Tasuku: plus Chikage's here

Tachibana Izumi: 

_Tasuku went offline_

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: I am so tired of this

Utsuki Chikage: 

Utsuki Chikage: would you look at this

Utsuki Chikage: the naked two have taken out foreigner

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: Taichi is trying to run away but Tsuzuru begging at his feet to kill him isnt helping

  
_blubery fucker is online_

  
blubery fucker: Tasuku I am sorry, but I told you my reason

blubery fucker: but uh

blubery fucker: I think we win

Tachibana Izumi: Taichi has surrendered but Tsuzuru is still at his feet 

Tachibana Izumi: Omi is trying to protect Muku but the naked two are a nightmare

Tachibana Izumi: Kumon is too busy trying to understand what is happening between Juza and Banri

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: I declare team Tenma as the winners 

  
_Tasuku, Sumi and 11 others are online_

  
Tasuku: what happened

Tachibana Izumi: team Tenma won

Sumi: yay we won (≧∀≦)

Azuu: glad I was helpful

Tasuku: you saying that while being naked is absolutely cursed

Taicchan: I AM SORRY

Depression: please just kill me

Taicchan: I CANT TSUZURU PLEASE

Depression: Kantoku allow him to kill me

Taicchan: I DONT WANT TO BE A MURDERER

Depression: I am not allowed to kill myself either what should I do

Aririn: What a spectacular victory that was!

Tasuku: you have no say in this when you barely did anything

Mukkun: Yuki-kun isn't going to get me a new shoujou manga :(

Mamamia: I will get you one, don't worry

Motherfucker: goddamit hyodo what the fuck did you do to my arm

Fucking asshole: I punched it

Motherfucker: then why does it hurt this much

Motherfucker: I can't fucking move it

Tachibana Izumi: it means you broke your arm

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: fuck

Fucking asshole: I needed to win so I can get an unlimited supply of Omi's cake for a day

blubery fucker: let's have mercy over Omi-kun and have him only bake cakes for us instead of eating ketchup as well

Mamamia: 

blubery fucker: or since you like ketchup a lot, we should make you have ketchup the entire day too? :)

Mamamia: h

Mamamia: I prefer former

blubery fucker: okay :D

Tachibana Izumi: 

Fucking asshole: 

Motherfucker:

Motherfucker: uh

Motherfucker: can someone help me get to the hospital?

Sumi: we will have to call an ambulance for everyone 

Tachibana Izumi: 

Tachibana Izumi: You're right

Mamamia: also, my camera recorded everything, so we can keep it as a memorable recording

Aririn: That is wonderful, it will serve as a great memory!

Azuu: where are my clothes?

  
_Hiso-hiso is online_

  
Hiso-hiso: I burned themnshjshd

Azuu: my clothes

Tasuku: why do you have such a odd addiction to burning clothes?

Hiso-hiso: it looks like I am burning a human alive that's why

Tachibana Izumi: 

Utsuki Chikage: 

Tasuku: 

Aririn: 

blubery fucker: Hisoka-kun that is messed up

Azuu: h

Motherfucker: my arm

Hiso-hiso: shut we are talking about me burning clothes

Hiso-hiso: I am actually kiddinhghajs

Hiso-hiso: hfhdhjsjs

Hiso-hiso: I do it becausebshsh

  
_Hiso-hiso went offline_

  
Aririn: It seems he went back to sleep.

Tasuku: the actual fuck?

Sumi: kumon where is the nailed bat?

9mon: 

9mon: it's in the courtyard

9mon: OMFG AAAAAAA

Fucking asshole: NO SWEARING

Fucking asshole: what happened

Fucking asshole: kumon?

Fucking asshole: KUMON

  
_9mon went offline_

  
Fucking asshole: fuck

Fucking asshole: I am going to check

Fucking asshole: 

  
_Fucking asshole went offline_

  
Motherfucker: my arm

Tachibana Izumi: Tasuku please call a few ambulances

Tasuku: h

_**9:32 PM** _

  
_Fuwuichi is online_

  
Fuwuichi: did they restrain Rurikawa?

Tachibana Izumi: Yeah

Fuwuichi: how are the rest of them?

Tachibana Izumi: Banri is fine, he got a cast, so he will be fine by when it's Akigumi's turn

Tachibana Izumi: Kumon wasn't seriously injured, he seems to have passed out from fear, so he will back by today

Tachibana Izumi: Juza also got injured but he seems to be doing better than everyone else

Tachibana Izumi: as for Kazunari, he will be staying at the hospital for a bit because he has been getting way too many injuries over the recent days

Tachibana Izumi: Tenma is acting all dramatic again but the doctor says he will be out within a week

Tachibana Izumi: Citron will also be out today, he is fine

Tachibana Izumi: Yuki will be out by two days

Fuwuichi: the new guy?

Tachibana Izumi: Chikage is gone back to his home to recover from today's events

Tachibana Izumi: everyone is okay

Fuwuichi: sadly

Tachibana Izumi: dAD

Fuwuichi: 

Fuwuichi: also, Mikage is grounded for burning clothes again

Hiso-hiso: have mercdysdjis

Fuwuichi: die for all I care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa my last notes were so packed idk what to say this time
> 
> Also, I need to say that I won't update much next month, so I am trying to get out as much stuff as I can for now. I am also trying to extend my chapters a bit, but I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> May everyone have luck with the upcoming disaster called "Valentine's" and survive with a nice amount of gems and money left in your bank accounts  
> Although the chance is very unlikely lol
> 
> Good day to everyone, and thank you for reading!


End file.
